J'ai peur
by Eniluap
Summary: Tout commence l'été entre sa 6eme et sa 7eme année... Hermione, depuis sa blessure, est plus fragile. Sa vision du monde change, ses pouvoirs évoluent. Remus meurt et laisse un mystérieux testament.
1. Sommeil

Chapitre 1 : Sommeil.

Cela faisait cinq jours…Cinq jours qu'elle ne parvenait plus à dormir. La chaleur était insupportable, lourde, orageuse. Elle rejeta le drap au fond du lit. Un filet se sueur coulait le long de son dos. A l'étage, les gémissements reprirent. Hermione ferma les yeux. Des larmes vinrent briller au coin de ses paupières. Non, elle ne voulait plus, elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il traînait, qu'il agonisait. Elle n'était montée qu'une fois pour le voir. Elle était restée à peine cinq minutes, elle n'avait pas supporté l'odeur de la mort qui régnait dans la chambre, ni la vue de son visage devenu inconnaissable, encore souillé de sang. Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer, les médicomages avaient été formels ; Remus Lupin ne survivrait pas à ses blessures… Elle revit son sourire avant qu'il ne parte en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix, son dernier sourire. Il l'avait étreint, tendrement, puis lui avait chuchoté un « A tout à l'heure ». Un sanglot secoua sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Elle se leva, saisit sa baguette et sortit discrètement de sa chambre.

Le parquet craquait sous ses pas, la maison était plongée dans la pénombre. Mais elle savait qu'à l'étage quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Elle resta dans l'obscurité. Elle se déplaçait sans difficulté dans le noir, elle avait appris à connaître les moindres recoins du QG de l'Ordre. Elle compta encore trois pas dans sa tête, saisit à tâtons la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans le laboratoire. La pièce n'était pas éclairée. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Rogue n'était pas là. Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il la voie dans cet état, les yeux bouffis par les larmes. Elle aurait immanquablement eu le droit à l'une de ses remarques sarcastiques.

"Lumos."

L'extrémité de sa baguette émit une lumière vive, elle se dirigea vers les étagères et déchiffra les étiquettes des flacons.

"Véritaserum, polynectar, potion d'invisibilité… Non, non, non... Par Merlin, il doit bien en avoir quelque part… Enfin…"

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un petit flacon. Elle en avala le contenu. Elle avait le temps de retourner à sa chambre, les effets de la potion de sommeil n'étaient pas immédiats. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne l'ait touchée.

"Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, dans ce laboratoire ?"

La question avait claquée. Sa voix était dure et froide comme à son habitude, son regard impénétrable mais acéré. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

"Je…"

Il s'était approché, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres fines.

"J'attends, miss Granger."

Hermione se ressaisit.

"Cela ne vous regarde pas, j'ai le droit d'être ici, il me semble."

"Vraiment."

"Oui, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard ici, professeur."

"Miss Granger, je ne supporterai pas votre insolence bien longtemps."

"Et que comptez-vous me faire, me retirer des points peut-être ?"

Rogue ne broncha pas, il s'approcha encore d'elle. Elle sentait sa tête tourner, sa vue se troublait. Ses paupières se fermaient sans qu'elle le veuille.

"Miss Granger, ne me cherchez pas, je pourrai être plus odieux encore avec vous."

Les paroles du professeur n'atteignaient plus que très lentement le cerveau de la jeune femme. Elle échappa le flacon qu'elle tenait encore à la main. Il se brisa en milles morceaux.

"Maladroite, vous êtes une bonne à rien, comme Londubat. Nettoyez-moi cela et disparaissez."

"Non !"

"Pardon !"

"Taisez-vous."

"Miss Granger, comment osez-vous ?"

Elle le regarda, les yeux vitreux.

"Professeur, taisez-vous. Je ne l'entends plus."

"Qui ?"

"Remus."

"Que voulez-vous que cela me fasse ?"

"Je…"

Elle sombra dans le noir. Rogue, surpris, eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper.

"Maudite Gryffondor."

Sa voix était devenue rauque. Il l'écouta respirer. Son souffle était régulier, elle dormait. Il la prit dans ses bras et la jeta sans ménagement sur la banquette, dans le coin de la pièce. Il s'accroupit, renifla les tessons du flacon.

"Potion de sommeil. L'imbécile."

D'un geste vague, il fit disparaître les morceaux de verre, puis il sortit en marmonnant.

* * *

Rogue entrebâilla la porte du laboratoire, Hermione dormait toujours profondément. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la fenêtre, tira brusquement sur le rideau de gros velours rouge. Le jour entra violemment dans la pièce. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il avait déjà assez perdu de temps comme cela.

"Miss Granger, levez-vous, nous avons beaucoup de travail en perspective."

Elle ouvrit les yeux, l'air perdu. Que faisait Rogue dans sa chambre ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent. Elle se rappela du silence, de ce terrible silence…

"Remus…"

"Granger, dépêchez-vous."

"Remus, est-il…"

"Non. Allez-vous laver maintenant et revenez aussitôt."

La jeune femme se leva, la pièce tangua un instant autour d'elle. Elle se sentait faible, elle n'avait presque rien avalé au dîner. Elle croisa son regard glacial, plein d'un mépris à peine dissimulé. Il désignait la sortie du doigt. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

Hermione laissait couler l'eau sur son visage. Elle aimait cette sensation de bien être qui l'enveloppait. Depuis combien de temps était-elle comme cela ? Elle ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, coupée du monde. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si bien… On frappa à la porte.

"Mione, c'est Ginny. Dépêche-toi. Rogue est furieux, il t'attend."

"Bien, j'arrive, encore quelques secondes."

La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Il fallait qu'il vienne lui pourrir l'existence même pendant les vacances. Elle sortit de la douche et s'observa dans le miroir. Elle avait changé en quelques semaines. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés, tout comme sa silhouette. Ses yeux chocolat, soulignés par d'immenses cernes, avaient perdu de leur éclat… Cette étincelle de joie et d'insouciance qui ravissait ses parents et ses amis. Ses parents, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Ils lui manquaient atrocement. Mais Dumbledore estimait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste ici, pour leur sécurité à tous. Elle soupira, noua ses cheveux indisciplinés en un chignon lâche et se lava les dents. On frappa de nouveaux.

"Miss Granger, je vous préviens, j'enfonce la porte !"

"J'arrive, j'arrive."

Il l'exaspérait, mais elle s'habilla en toute vitesse, craignant qu'il ne mette sa menace à exécution. Elle déverrouilla la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Rogue furieux.

"Le feriez-vous exprès ? Il me semblait vous avoir dit que notre emploi du temps était chargé."

"Notre emploi du temps ! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma journée avec vous, professeur."

"Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Granger ! Vous avez une potion de sommeil à préparer. Venez."

Il lui saisit le poignet et la tira derrière lui.

"Vous me faîtes mal."

Il ne répondit pas et resserra davantage sa poigne.

"Professeur…"

"Taisez-vous une fois dans votre vie Granger."

Il referma brutalement la porte du laboratoire, l'amena devant un plan de travail.

"Je vous ai laissé des instructions."

* * *

Cela faisait une heure et demie que Hermione était penchée au dessus du chaudron. Ils n'avaient pas prononcés un seul mot, chacun dans son coin, emmuré dans son silence, attentif aux moindres détails. Elle avait bien senti son regard inquisiteur se posait de temps à autre sur elle. Mais rien, pas une réflexion… La jeune femme dosa minutieusement l'essence de valériane et la versa dans la potion qui prit une belle teinte verte. Plus que quelques minutes à attendre. Elle remua le liquide trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, une fumée argentée s'échappa. Elle éteignit le feu sous le chaudron et se tourna vers l'enseignant.

"Professeur, j'ai…"

Ses mots restèrent en suspens. Ginny venait d'entrer dans la pièce, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss Weasley ? Soyez brève, je suis en plein travail".

Il ignora l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune rousse. Hermione, elle, sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots, elle avait tout de suite compris.

"Remus…"

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle fut prise d'un étourdissement et se dirigea péniblement vers la banquette. Rogue se tourna vers elle.

"Que faîtes-vous Miss Granger ? Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de vous asseoir."

Elle ne répondit pas, les sanglots la suffoquaient.

"Remus… Remus…"

Elle eut un haut-le-corps.

"Miss Weasley, laissez-nous. Votre place n'est pas ici. Nous montons dans un instant."

La porte claqua.

"Remus…"

"Cessez cela tout de suite Miss Granger."

"Remus…"

"Vous m'entendez, Miss Granger."

"Remus…"

"Ressaisissez-vous, par Merlin ! Vous saviez que cela arriverait."

"…"

"Nous allons les rejoindre."

"Non !"

"Comment ?"

"Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas."

"Levez-vous et venez."

"Non… Je vous en prie."

"Dépêchez-vous !"

"NON…JE NE VEUX PAS…JE NE VEUX PAS. VOUS M'ENTENDEZ !"

Elle avait crié et dans ce cri elle avait mis toute sa colère, toute sa douleur. Le maître des potions la prit par les épaules et se mit à la secouer.

"Granger, comportez-vous comme une adulte. Il y a assez d'imbéciles qui m'entourent, ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi."

"Laissez-moi, je vous déteste… Tout le monde vous déteste."

"N'ayez crainte, c'est réciproque."

"Personne ne vous a jamais aimé, vous êtes un monstre, un monstre."

La claque résonna dans toute la pièce. Hermione se laissa tomber par terre, la main sur la joue.

"Ne redîtes plus jamais cela."

Il sortit sans un regard pour elle, la laissant seule avec sa détresse.


	2. Nous sommes quittes

Voilà la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Nous sommes quittes.

Rogue jeta un regard perplexe au notaire, puis posa de nouveau les yeux sur l'enveloppe. Il la décacheta, d'un doigt vif et nerveux, et entama sa lecture. Son visage, d'habitude impassible, se métamorphosa, passant de la stupeur à la colère. Il reposa le parchemin sur son bureau, inspira profondément et releva la tête.

« Rien d'autre. »

« Non monsieur. »

« Faîtes-moi signer vos papiers et partez. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

Le notaire lui tendit quelques feuillets. Il n'en menait pas large, face à cet homme froid et distant. Et cette pièce sombre et glaciale… Une lumière glauque jouait à cache-cache sur les bocaux. Leur contenu était loin d'être plaisant. Un goût de bile envahit la bouche de l'homme de loi, à mesure que les souvenirs des heures interminables passées au fond de ces cachots remontaient à la surface.

« Tenez et partez maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

« Au revoir. »

Le maître des potions ne répondit pas. Il fulminait intérieurement. Comment Lupin avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Il se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Il n'y avait aucune issue possible. La dernière volonté d'un mort était sacrée. Aucune issue… Il serait contraint de…A cette simple pensée, il lui venait des envie de meurtre. Si Lupin n'était pas déjà mort, il l'aurait tué. Il se rassit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il lui fallait réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir

* * *

Hermione se tenait à l'embrasure de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son corps svelte était enserré dans un tailleur noir, ses cheveux lissés, remontés en un chignon strict. Harry sentit son cœur se glacer en entrant dans la pièce. Il se revoyait un an auparavant. Après la mort de Sirius…

« Hermione. »

Elle se retourna vers lui. Son regard était vide. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Tu dois venir manger, cela fait trois jours que tu n'as rien avalé. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Hermione, je t'en pris. Tu as besoin d'aide. Tu ne pourras pas faire ton deuil toute seule »

Elle lui tourna le dos et posa son front contre la vitre.

« Si tu ne veux pas manger, descends au moins, nous allons bientôt partir. » Elle hocha la tête, passa devant son meilleur ami, sans un regard pour lui, et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

« Non, Severus, je ne ferai rien contre cela. Je crois que c'est la meilleur chose qu'il puisse vous arrivez. »

« Je refuse, je ne supporterai pas… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller à l'encontre de la dernière volonté de Remus. »

« Je ne suis pas habilité pour cette tâche et j'ai suffisamment à faire sans cela. »

« Je vous fait entièrement confiance, je sais que vous êtes compétent. Vous ne m'avez jamais déçu, et je sais que vous ne me décevrez pas. »

« Mais, Albus. »

« Il n'y pas de mais. »

Rogue comprit que la conversation était close. Dumbledore était la personne la plus têtue qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, excepté peut-être Potter et ses deux acolytes.

« Partons, sinon nous allons arrivés en retard. »

Le professeur et le directeur saisirent une plume et sentirent un crochet les tirer par le nombril.

* * *

Un vent chaud soufflait sur la plaine, s'engouffrait dans les cyprès, les faisant grincer. Ce bruit ressemblait à une plainte. Les arbres pleuraient. La nature accompagnait l'assistance. Celle-ci avait le regard rivé sur le cercueil qu'on mettait en terre. Un cercueil en bois sombre. Hermione s'approcha la première de la fosse. Elle s'accroupit, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la terre. Elle se releva, tendit le bras au dessus du trou béant, ouvrit lentement, très lentement, la main. Le visage impassible, elle observa la poignée de terre tomber sur le cercueil. Elle resta immobile un instant. L'ocre rouge de la glaise jurait sur le bois sombre. Le bois sombre, la glaise rouge… Sa tête tournait… Il fallait qu'elle descende dans la fosse. Il fallait qu'elle aille épousseter le cercueil. Remus n'aimait pas les couleurs mal accordées. Elle fit un pas vers la fosse. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Harry la regardait, les yeux pleins de désarroi, de compréhension. Elle s'éloigna. Elle ne supportait pas ce regard, elle voulait souffrir seule, elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Juste se laisser couler, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser couler…

Rogue était adossé au tronc rugueux d'un cyprès, un peu à l'écart. Il avait assisté à la cérémonie de loin. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux Hermione. Son attitude le troublait. Elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Après les sanglots convulsifs de la première heure, cette douleur muette était poignante, étrange. Si peu Gryffondor de sa part, les Gryffondors portent toujours leur cœur en bandoulière. Il la vit se diriger vers lui, d'une démarche d'automate. Elle était pâle, presque cadavérique. Mais elle lui lançait un regard plein de détermination. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui…et le gifla à la volée. Rogue ne broncha pas, il aperçut madame Weasley qui accourait. Hermione le considérait, une lueur de défit dans les yeux. Le silence était pesant.

« Professeur Rogue, pardonnez-lui. Elle ne sait plus très bien ce qu'elle fait. »

Il vrilla une dernière fois le regard de Hermione, puis il partit, sans avoir prononcer un mot.

* * *

« Mione, vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Ron avait l'air perplexe. Craintif aussi. Hermione était sorti de son état second depuis une semaine maintenant, mais elle était souvent en proie à des crises de larmes. Et la conversation s'aventurait sur un chemin glissant.

« Tu nous fait toujours la morale parce que on l'appelle « le bâtard des cachots » et toi, toi, tu lui fout la raclée de sa vie. »

« Ron laisse-la, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas envie d'en parler. »

« Je veux juste comprendre, Ginny .»

« Tu es exaspérant. Elle culpabilise suffisamment toute seule, n'en rajoute pas. »

« Ron, Ginny a raison. »

« Harry tu prends la défense de ma sœur. »

Hermione poussa un soupir. Ron était vraiment trop immature.

« Mione, s'il te plait… »

« Non. »

« Mione, tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave. »

« Je te rappelle, Ronald Weasley, que c'est à Rogue que… et puis tu m'énerves ! »

Elle se leva.

« Mione… »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux… »

Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

« Ron, tu es navrant… »

Ginny lui donna un coup dans le bras. Son frère rougit.

* * *

Hermione s'arrêta devant la porte du laboratoire, le poing levé, prête à frapper. L'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas revu son professeur depuis les obsèques. Comment allait-il réagir ? Elle ferma les yeux. Prendre sur elle, elle devait prendre sur elle.

« Miss Granger, combien de temps comptez-vous rester dans cette position, somme toute ridicule ? »

Elle ne put réprimer un frisson, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard plein de mépris.

« Puis-je vous parler, professeur ? »

« Entrez donc, je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi »

Elle s'exécuta.

« J'écoute. »

« C'est au sujet de…enfin…des… »

« Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous exprimer clairement ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, étant donné le peu de neurones que vous avez. »

La Gryffondor sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Ne pas se ridiculiser devant Rogue, il en serait trop heureux !

« Je voulais m'excuser, professeur. »

« Et pour quelle raison, miss Granger ? »

« Pour la baffe… »

La jeune femme eut une bouffée de chaleur, ses joues tournèrent à l'écarlate.

« Ce fâcheux évènement est oublié, miss Granger. »

« Je… »

« Nous sommes quittes, maintenant. Laissez-moi je vous prie, j'ai du travail. »

Hermione était abasourdie. Elle s'attendait à des reproches, des remarques aigres…

« Granger, sortez d'ici. »

« Bien, professeur. »

Elle ne vit pas un étrange sourire se formait sur lèvres fines et pâles de l'enseignant quand elle sortit…

* * *

Des reviews please. LOL. 


	3. Candor

Voilà la suite. Merci pour vos reviews. Les réponses sont à la fin du chapitre. Aujourd'hui au menu un nouveau personnage (à moi, pour une fois! lol!).

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Candor. 

Rogue pénétra dans l'aile droite du manoir familial. Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre la plus complète. Il referma la porte à clef derrière lui.

« Lumos. »

La lumière qui jaillit de sa baguette était faible. Il appela dans un murmure.

« Mary. »

« Je suis là monsieur. »

« Bien, comment va-t-il ? »

« Son état est stationnaire. Il se languit de vous et me demande tous les jours si vous lui rendrez visite »

« Il me manque aussi, Mary. Mais j'ai malheureusement des obligations. »

« Je le sais, mais lui l'ignore. Il pense que vous ne l'aimez plus. Il se plaint de la distance que vous avez instaurée entre vous et lui. »

« … »

« Dois-je le prévenir de votre présence. »

« Faîtes, faîtes, Mary. »

La vieille domestique s'éloigna. L'épais tapis étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Rogue ferma les yeux. Le silence était presque palpable. Cette aile du manoir avait toujours était silencieuse et sombre… Plus encore depuis son arrivée… Les doigts fins et agiles du maître des potions se refermèrent sur le parchemin, au fond de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Comment allait-il lui annoncer ? Cette lettre marquerait un véritable tournant dans son existence, comme elle l'avait été pour lui, Severus Rogue.

« Il vous attend, monsieur. »

* * *

Un hibou grand duc frappa du bec aux carreaux. Hermione sursauta et se leva précipitamment. Une grimace de douleur tordit son visage. Maudite blessure… un an après, le sort lancé par Dohorov la faisait encore souffrir. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, le volatile s'engouffra dans sa chambre, laissa tomber l'enveloppe sur le lit et repartit. La jeune fille soupira et referma derrière lui. Elle se saisit du pli et reconnu immédiatement le sceau. Poudlard ! Elle attendait avec impatience la rentrée. Se plonger dans les études lui permettrait de combler ce vide insupportable, d'oublier son absence… S'abrutir de travail, elle n'avait pas d'autre exécutoire à sa douleur. Elle avait compris que se laisser couler serait une injure à la mémoire de Remus. Il fallait vivre, survivre, pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. « Harry aura plus que jamais besoin de toi, Hermione. Harry et les autres… ». La phrase revenait comme un leitmotiv. S'en sortir, oui, elle remonterait la pente. Elle avait encore un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre. Il était mort mais la vie devait continuer, continuer… La jeune fille ouvrit la lettre : la traditionnelle liste de fourniture, et… 

«Miss Granger,

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncé votre nomination au poste de préfète en chef. Vous serez donc convié à une réunion d'information, le vendredi 1er septembre à 21h30, en salle des professeurs. Il vous sera demandé d'effectuer des rondes dans le Poudlard express.

Minerva Mac Gonagall.

Directrice adjointe.

P.S : Le directeur vous attendra samedi 2, à 10h00, dans son bureau. »

Hermione sourit pour la première fois depuis la mort de Remus. Dumbledore avait répondu à son appel au secours. Elle sortit en courant de sa chambre.

« Harry, Ron, Ginny ! »

* * *

Rogue s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Il était là, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de velours rouge. Petit, menu, le teint diaphane. Le réseau bleu de ses veines se dessinait clairement sous sa peau fine. Ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés courts. Ses paupières étaient closes. 

« Entrez, je vous en prie. Je suis si heureux de votre visite. »

Sa voix était douce, fluette. Un étau de glace enserra le cœur du maître des potions.

« Bonjour Candor. J'ai reçu une lettre pour vous. »

Un air de surprise s'imprima sur le visage fin du jeune garçon. Il ouvrit les yeux. Un voile blanchâtre recouvrait ses iris noirs. Rogue avala difficilement sa salive.

« Lisez-la-moi, s'il vous plait. »

« Si vous y tenez. Je commence :

« Cher Candor,

J'ai l'immense plaisir de t'annoncer que Poudlard va t'ouvrir ses portes. Tout sera mis en œuvre pour que tu puisses faire tes études comme tous les enfants de ton âge. Tu seras donc attendu le 1er septembre à 11h00, sur le quai 9 ¾, pour prendre ton train. Severus se chargera de l'achat de tes fournitures.

A bientôt.

Albus Dumbledore. » »

Le garçon resta bouche bée. Il avait toujours vécu dans l'attente de ce moment. Pouvoir sortir de ce manoir, entendre, sentir le monde s'agiter autour de lui… Faire ses preuves, surmonter son handicap, prouver qu il pouvait vivre et non pas simplement survivre… Une larme de bonheur roula sur sa joue.

« Je serez à la hauteur, je vous ferez honneur. »

« Je l'espère. Mary vous accompagnera à Poudlard, pour vous soutenir dans les moments les plus difficiles. Vous allez devoir vous montrer fort, Candor. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous. »

« Je comprends… vos obligations. »

« Oui. Je dois partir maintenant. Au revoir Candor. »

« Au revoir. »

* * *

Un long fil argenté s'échappait de la tempe de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme le tira jusqu'à la bassine de pierre. Les images dansaient à l'intérieur de la pensine. Des lambeaux de voix couvraient les ronflements des portraits. 

« Professeur, il vient de naître. Il est porteur de la malédiction. »

Tourbillon d'images.

« Severus, vous avez besoin d'aide. Laissez Remus vous seconder. »

De nouveau le tourbillon, toujours plus rapide.

« Albus, vous ne pouvez pas le faire venir à Poudlard. Vous le détruirez. »

« Vous le surprotégez, Severus. Il est plus fort que vous ne le pensez. »

« Mais il sera rejeté. Je ne veux pas qu'il subisse cela. »

« Severus, il sera épaulé. Vous, Mary et… »

« Ne me parlez plus de cette personne. »

L'image se stabilisa sur le dernier entretien qu'il avait eu avec Rogue.

« Non, Severus, je ne ferai rien contre cela. Je crois que c'est la meilleur chose qu'il puisse vous arrivez. »

« Je refuse, je ne supporterai pas… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller à l'encontre de la dernière volonté de Remus. »

Le vieil homme s'effondra dans son fauteuil et passa sa main sur son front. Cela serait difficile, mais ils y arriveraient. Ils réussiraient à conjurer la malédiction. L'avenir de plus d'une personne était en jeu. Ils devraient juste y mettre un peu de bon vouloir.

* * *

Le train s'ébranla doucement puis commença à prendre de la vitesse. Hermione sortit du compartiment pour effectuer sa première ronde. Elle remonta le couloir vers la locomotive. Tout était calme. Les élèves discutaient avec entrain de leurs vacances. Un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans le Poudlard express. La jeune fille sourit. Elle était heureuse de retrouver ce climat bon enfant. Un peu de gaîté parmi tant de malheur. Cependant, en passant devant une porte coulissante, elle sentit une vague d'angoisse l'étreindre. De l'angoisse, de la peur. Ses poils se dressèrent sur ses avant-bras. Son estomac se contracta. Elle eut un spasme. Une voix envahit sa tête, plus qu'une voix, une plainte, des pleurs… Hermione entrouvrit la porte. Un drôle de petit garçon pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il était albinos. 

« Qui est là ? »

« Hermione Granger. Je suis la préfète en chef. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« J'ai perdu Mary. Je ne sais pas où elle est. J'ai peur, je ne connais personne. »

« Mary ? »

« Oui, ma domestique. Elle m'aide. Je ne peux pas tout faire tout seul. Je suis aveugle. »

Un sentiment de tristesse et de compassion monta en elle. Elle devait aider ce petit bonhomme.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Candor. »

« Candor comment ? »

« Candor… »

« Miss Granger sortez d'ici. »

La jeune fille sursauta. Rogue venait d'entrer dans le compartiment, l'air furieux. Elle frémit. La peur lui tordait les boyaux.

« Mais, professeur… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Disparaissez de ma vue. Immédiatement. »

Elle s'exécuta. Le maître des potions ferma brutalement la porte derrière elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'adossa à la paroi et se mit à pleurer de tout son saoul. Ses larmes roulaient sans s'arrêter sur ses joues. La voix était revenue. Elle se faisait implorante : « Je vous en prie, pardonnez-lui. Pardonnez-lui. ». Hermione se prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle devenait folle, elle entendait cette voix… Folle, folle. La vague d'angoisse se fit davantage sentir, mais il y avait aussi un soupçon d'incompréhension. Le sentiment de voir toutes ses certitudes ébranlées. Elle n'était pas seule, elle le savait. Il y avait un intrus en elle. Hermione fut prise de nausée. Un haut-le-corps la fit se ployer en deux. Son visage se couvrit de sueur, elle s'effondra à genoux. Tout devint flou autour d'elle. Sa tête heurta la paroi dans un bruit sourd. Elle sentit un liquide chaud coulait sur son front, dans ses yeux. Un hurlement dans sa tête, le hurlement d'un enfant. Puis plus rien, le noir, le néant, le silence. La porte du compartiment s'entrouvrit. Des robes noires virevoltantes coururent jusqu'à la jeune fille inconsciente.

* * *

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy: La baffe, lol! Fallait bien que Rogue est un retour de baton. Puis notre petite Hermione était submergée par l'émotion. Un moyen de montrer à tous qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. La mission: aider Hermione. Pas vraiment. Cela a un rapport avec Candor. 

CrazyMarie: alors la suite t'a plu? Pour le testament de Lupin réponse au prochain chapitre. Lol.

Laska Malfoy: Ah sacré testament. Non Rogue ne devra pas protéger Hermione. Cela sera encore plus frustrant pour son égo!mdrrr.

Calynounette: ton enthousiasme me touche beaucoup. Le chapitre quatre devrait malheureusement mettre un certain temps à venir. Je vais bientôt partir en vacances et je pourrai pas me connecter. Ouinnn.

Naseis: contente que ça te plaise. J espere que cela a été aussi le cas pour ce chapitre.

Jorajho: pour les liens entre Remus et Hermione, la réponse très prochainement. Moi aussi j ai adoré écrire le moment de la baffe. Mdrrr.

Zéphira Snape: merci pour ta review. Pour mon écriture, je la trouve assez banale. Mais si tu aimes c'est le principal.

Lyla: alors cette suite, elle t'a plu?

Cleyme: merci pour tes compliments. Et oui, j'aime l'implicite...mdrrr.

Lupini-filiae: dis, tu ferais pas du latin toi. Mdrrr. Merci, mais je n ai pas l impression que mon style soit exceptionnel. Pour la demande de Remus, le prochain épisode...

Deltaplane: Le testament? Il en fait couler de l'encre celui-là. Réponse au chapitre 4.

Encore merci à tous. Si vous voulez le chapitre 4, laissez moi des reviews. Mdrrr.

Bisous.

Eniluap.


	4. Angoisse

Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de répondre personnellement à chaque review. Mais vos commentaires me touchent beaucoup. Oui, je sais que ma fic est assez intrigante, mais c'est plus intéressant comme cela il me semble... Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'au mois d'août car je n'ai pas internet sur mon lieu de vacances. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Envoyez moi plein de reviews...lol.

Bisous à tous.

Eniluap.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Angoisse.

« Hermione ».

Elle était restée sur le perron, la lumière l'avait éblouie. Le soleil dardait ses rayons. Il faisait chaud. La bise soufflait, caressait son visage, s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux.

« Hermione. »

Elle le vit. Il l'attendait sur la berge du lac. Tout de blanc vêtu. Il était revenu. Elle se mit à courir. Il était revenu. Son cœur se gonflait de joie. Elle courrait comme elle n'avait jamais couru.

« Tu dois conjurer la malédiction. L'issue de la guerre, l'avenir du monde sorcier dépendent de toi. »

Ses traits s'estompaient, sa voix perdait en intensité, à mesure qu'elle s'approchait.

« Tu dois conjurer la malédiction, Hermione. Tu le dois. Il t'aidera. Cela sera dur, mais il t'aidera. »

« Qui, Remus ? Qui m'aidera ? »

Sa silhouette se dilua dans l'air. Hermione se laissa tomber à plein ventre dans l'herbe et se mit à marteler le sol. Ses poings la faisaient souffrir. Mais qu'importe. Il l'avait abandonnée. Elle l'avait perdu une deuxième fois. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Son prénom s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

« Remus. »

Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de l'abandonner. Il lui avait promis. Il serait toujours là pour elle. Mais il était parti, parti…Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la secouer.

« Miss Granger. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le bruit de la locomotive. Elle avait rêvé, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle tourna la tête. Rogue l'observait.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

Une pointe inhabituelle d'inquiétude dans sa voix de velours.

« Bien, je crois, professeur. Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. »

Elle tenta de se lever.

« Restez coucher, petite idiote. Si vous ne voulez pas passer votre première nuit à l'infirmerie. »

Elle passa une main sur son front.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est à vous de me le dire, Miss. »

« Je suis sorti du compartiment. Je…J'ai eu des nausées. Je, je ne me rappelle plus. »

« Faîtes un effort. »

Son visage se crispa sous le coup de la concentration. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne. Un groupe d'élèves passa dans le couloir. Ils parlaient, riaient. Ils parlaient… Tout lui revint à la mémoire.

« Professeur, quelqu'un criait. Quelqu'un, un enfant. C'était horrible. »

Elle s'était levée sur son séant. Un vent de panique se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Professeur, il faut aller voir. Il le faut. »

« Calmez-vous Miss Granger. Personne n'a crié.»

« Je vous le jure, professeur. Je l'ai entendu. Un enfant. Cette voix, cette voix… »

« Miss Granger, buvez cela. »

Il lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide vert.

« Vous irez voir. Promettez-le moi. »

« Oui, mais buvez. »

Elle avala d'un trait la potion.

« Bien, Miss Granger. Je vous laisse. Mais j'oubliais, je trouve que votre consommation de potion de sommeil est accrue en ce moment. Vous allez vider le stock de Poudlard. Il va nous falloir remédier à ce problème. Que diriez-vous de demain soir, 21h00, dans mon bureau. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit. »

« J'ai tous les droits. »

« L'année n'est même pas commencée. »

« Mais si vous ne tenez pas votre langue, elle pourrait bien commencer dans les négatifs pour Gryffondor. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, il était déjà parti. La jeune fille s'allongea sur la banquette. Elle soupira ; l'année ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

* * *

« Mary, vous me décevez. Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé seul ? Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ? »

« J'étais parti lui acheter des friandises. »

« Il n'a pas besoin de cela. Quelqu'un était entré dans le compartiment. Vous savez qu'il doit être tenu le plus possible à l'écart des autres. »

« C'est inhumain ! »

« C'est peut-être inhumain mais c'est pour son bien. »

« Ne la fâchez pas, s'il vous plait. Rien ne m'est arrivé. »

Rogue se retourna vers le petit garçon albinos, le regard furieux.

« Je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole, me semble-t-il ! Mais venons en à vous. Votre conduite est irraisonnée. Etes-vous devenu fou ? Elle vous a entendu Candor, elle vous a entendu. Vous ne mesurez pas les répercussions que cela peut avoir sur elle. C'est un esprit rationnel, elle va croire qu'elle devient folle. Elle souffre, elle vient de perdre un être cher et vous lui faîtes entendre… »

« Je le sais. Je sais qui elle a perdu. Remus. Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché sa mort ? Vous saviez très bien que je l'apprendrais un jour ou l'autre. Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulez vous protéger, je ne voulez pas que vous perdiez espoir. »

« Je ne perdrais jamais espoir. Et encore moins maintenant. Je sais que le dénouement est proche. Tout va finir par rentrer dans l'ordre. Tout. Que cela soit en bien ou en mal. Une nouvelle ère s'annonce. Je le sens, vous comprenez. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. »

« Taisez-vous Candor ! »

« Non, je me tairai pas. Vous avez peur, vous pensez que vous ne serez pas à la hauteur, maintenant que Remus n'est plus. Mais vous n'êtes pas seul. Il vous suffit de vouloir pour pouvoir. Il vous suffit d'y croire. »

« Taisez-vous, Candor. Je vous en prie. »

« Vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, j'ai peur. J'ai peur à chaque seconde. J'ai peur de l'avenir. Peur de voir le monde s'écrouler. Peur de vous perdre. Oui, c'est idiot mais j'ai peur. »

« Moi, je n'ai pas peur. Peu m'importe de mourir. »

« Vous êtes un inconscient Candor. Comme tout enfant de votre âge. »

« Je ne suis pas comme les autres. »

« Je ne le sais que trop bien malheureusement. Nous arrivons bientôt. Mary aidez-le à enfiler son uniforme. A tout à l'heure. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

* * *

Hermione rejoignit ses amis sur le quai de la gare du Pré-au-Lard. Elle se sentait encore un peu brumeuse ; les effets de la potion de sommeil…

« On ne t'as pas vu de l'après-midi. T'étais où ? »

« A ton avis, Ron. Je faisais mes rondes. Et puis pour vous entendre parler Quidditch pendant tout le voyage, non merci. Je préfère encore rester seule. »

« Eh bien, reste seule, alors. Tu viens Harry. Tu comprends nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs que sa seigneurie, j'ai nommé Miss Je Sais Tout. »

Harry haussa les épaules et jeta un regard désemparé à Hermione, mais il suivit cependant Ron.

« Alors, Granger, on n'a plus d'amis. Remarque qui voudrait fréquenter une Sang de Bourbe comme toi. »

Malefoy et ses acolytes partirent dans un éclat de rire et s'engagèrent sur le chemin qui menait aux diligences. Hermione ne réagit pas et regarda le groupe s'éloigner. Malefoy avait beaucoup grandi pendant l'été, son corps était élancé. Son visage avait repris son air arrogant depuis l'évasion de son père, le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry. Cette évasion avait sonné comme un avertissement pour tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Un clin d'œil narquois de la part du Lord Noir. Une semaine plus tard Remus partait en mission…Cette satanée mission, elle en était sûre maintenant, Remus savait qu'il n'en reviendrait pas intact. Il était parti après l'avoir serré contre lui, son « A tout à l'heure » sonnait maintenant comme un adieu. Il savait et pourtant il était parti. L'enjeu devait être capital, sinon il ne serait jamais parti. Si, il serait tout de même parti, pour l'Ordre, pour Harry. Il était tellement Gryffondor, oui tellement. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était toute seule sur le quai. Ils avaient tous disparus et elle était restée là, plongée dans ses sombres pensées. L'imbécile. Elle partit en courant sur le chemin. Pourvu qu'elle arrive à temps. Elle aperçut au loin la dernière diligence qui s'ébranlait.

« Attendez ! Attendez-moi ! S'il vous plait. »

Le véhicule prenait déjà de la vitesse. Elle eut un geste de colère. Elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien. A coup sûr, son poste de Préfète en chef lui passerait sous le nez. Mac Gonagall serait déçue, elle prendrait son air sévère, les lèvres pincées. Rogue, lui, se permettrait des remarques désobligeantes au sujet de la « stupidité bien connue » des Gryffondors. La jeune fille eut une soudaine envie de faire demi-tour, de disparaître, de retourner dans le monde moldu, loin, très loin de ce monde en guerre. Fuir… fuir ses responsabilités. Non. Elle n'était pas une lâche. Elle se remit en route, il ne fallait pas traîner.

Elle progressait difficilement, le chemin était creusé d'ornières. La nuit était tombée, il pleuvait. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. Elle repoussa machinalement une mèche. Elle tremblait, la pluie avait transperçait ses vêtements. Elle distinguait les lumières du château. Elle serait bientôt au chaud. Son estomac gronda.

« Vous avez faim Granger. Moi aussi. »

La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise et brandit sa baguette devant elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ? »

« Auriez-vous oublié votre cerveau dans le train ? Cela serait fâcheux. »

Elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Ses jambes mollirent.

« Alors où est ce courage dont les Gryffondors se vantent tant ? »

Le rire éclata à côté de son oreille, elle eut un frisson. L'homme la retourna violemment et la plaqua contre son torse, maintenant ses poignets derrière son dos de la main gauche. Il lui saisit la gorge de la main droite.

« Tsss, tsss, Miss Granger. Cela serait dommage que Poudlard perde son meilleur élément, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Il accentua la pression de ses doigts. Elle respirait péniblement.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Il se remit à rire.

« Ne vous approchez plus de Candor ou vous êtes morte. »

Il la relâcha.

« Partez maintenant. Ils commencent à s'inquiéter. »

Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces.

* * *

« Merlin, où est elle ? Nous avons passé le château au peigne fin.»

La directrice adjointe faisait les cents pas dans le hall d'entrée. Elle tripotait nerveusement sa baguette.

« Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu. Severus l'a vu descendre du train. Toutes les diligences sont arrivées à bon port. »

« Minerva, vous énervez, ne nous avancera à rien. »

« Albus, je crois que vous ne saisissez pas la situation. »

« Je la saisis parfaitement, croyez-moi. L'angoisse vous fait perdre votre fair-play. »

« Excusez-moi Albus. Je suis stupide. »

« Pas stupide, mais inquiète. C'est bien différent. »

Ils se turent. Ils pouvaient entendre la pluie tomber drue dehors.

« Il ne faut pas avoir peur. »

Les deux adultes sursautèrent et firent volte-face.

« Candor, que fais-tu ici ? Il est tard, tu devrais être au lit à cette heure. »

« Elle arrive, elle monte les escaliers du perron. Sa main sur la poignée. »

La lourde porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Hermione entra dans le hall, ruisselante de pluie, le regard hagard.

« Monsieur le Directeur, Professeur Mac Gonagall, je suis désolée. Je… »

« Miss Granger, suivez-nous s'il vous plait. Candor, retourne dans ta chambre veux-tu. »

« Ne soyez pas trop durs avec elle. Elle a eut peur, très peur. Il la menaçait. Il voulait lui faire peur. Parce qu'elle l'effraie. Vous savez, elle a une grande aura. Elle est la solution, elle est la clef.»

Albus se pencha à l'oreille du petit garçon.

« Merci, Candor. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous ne lui ferons rien. »

Le jeune albinos sourit, embrassa la main ridée du Directeur et partit, les mains tendues en avant.

Hermione était installée dans un fauteuil confortable, près du feu, entourée dans une couverture épaisse. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Le thé lui brûla la langue, mais cette chaleur était agréable. Dumbledore lui jetait un regard bienveillant. Pas un seul reproche. Il lui avait proposé à manger, elle s'était ruée sur les sandwichs. Maintenant qu'elle était rassasiée, elle se sentait plus détendue.

« Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai loupé les diligences. Je sais c'est indigne d'une préfète en chef. Si vous me retirez mon poste, je comprendrai. »

« Miss Granger, nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de vous démettre de vos fonctions. »

Mac Gonagall venait de briser le silence dans lequel elle était emmurée depuis qu'ils étaient dans le bureau du directeur. Un tic nerveux agitait ses lèvres.

« Hermione, que s'est il passé sur le chemin ? »

« Rien, monsieur. »

« Pourquoi mentir ? »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et se mit à rougir.

« Il s'en est pris à moi. Il m'a menacé. Il m'a dit de ne plus m'approcher de Candor, ou il me tuerait. »

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.

« J'ai eu peur, tellement peur. »

Minerva caressa les cheveux encore humides de son élève.

« Ce n'est rien Hermione, nous sommes là maintenant. »

L'adolescente ravala un sanglot.

« Qui est Candor ? Je veux savoir. »

Dumbledore se leva et alla fouiller dans une armoire. Il en sortit un grand coffret en bois ouvragé. Un Phénix ornait le couvercle.

« Remus a laissé cela pour toi. Tu trouveras une copie de son testament. Toutes les réponses à tes questions s'y trouvent. Soit forte Hermione. Nous avons tous besoin de toi. Tu portes nos plus grands espoirs. Je te conseille de l'ouvrir quand tu seras seule dans ta chambre. N'en parle à personne, tu m'entends. Sauf aux personnes concernées. Pas même à tes amis. Promets-le-moi. »

« Je vous le promets. »

« Bien, tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de venir demain matin. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Hermione. »


	5. ELLE

Coucou me revoilou !Mes vacances n'ont pas été de tous repos, 15à 20 kms de rando par jour et dans les Alpes, des coups de soleil comme j'en ai jamais eu! Mais au moins j' ai eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre 5. Vous allez enfin savoir qui est Candor. Mais méfiez-vous !Ce qui semble être une évidence ne l'est peut être pas... Je n'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet. J'ai commencé le chapitre 6 qui devrait être plus "macabre"... Je vous remercie toutes pour vos super reviews. Je vous adore et gros bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : ELLE.

Elle marchait le long d'un couloir sombre et interminable. Elle suivait l'enfant, il avançait à tâtons en pleurant silencieusement. Il avait peur, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Sept ou huit ans tout au plus. Il était frêle, chétif. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa chevelure d'un blanc éclatant. Ce blanc, comme il semblait étrange dans le noir ambiant, une lueur au cœur des ténèbres… Il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte massive et frappa doucement. Rien. Il recommença plus fort. Le silence terrible et pesant, l'implacable silence. L'angoisse tordait ses traits délicats. Il se saisit de la poignée et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. En vain. Elle, impuissante, assistait au désespoir de l'enfant. Elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, elle n'était pas maîtresse de ses mouvements. Il répétait sans cesse ses tentatives, il se fatiguait vite. La respiration haletante, entrecoupée par les sanglots, il se laissa tomber contre la porte. Il resta prostré ainsi pendant de longues minutes puis se releva difficilement. Les poings serrés, le visage crispé par la concentration. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le déclic du verrou, le grincement des gonds. De la magie sans baguette… seuls les sorciers les plus puissants y parvenaient. Elle lança un regard d'admiration au petit garçon qui se tenait maintenant sur le seuil. Elle fit un pas en avant. Son cœur manqua un battement. L'horreur, l'insoutenable devant ses yeux. L'odeur du sang la prit à la gorge. Lui aussi avait sentit. Il se rua dans la pièce. MAMMAANN. Il hurlait. MAMMAANN. Il serait le corps inerte, souillé, contre lui. MAMAN. Il caressait les longs cheveux soyeux. Maman. Elle croisa son regard pour la première fois. Un regard vide, des iris sombres voilés de blanc. Le vide, le néant… Un tourbillon… Quelqu'un qui appelle, loin, très loin… Le tourbillon…

Hermione poussa un cri et se mit sur son séant. Elle était en sueur. La scène semblait s'être imprimée sur ses rétines. Les hurlements de l'enfant résonnaient encore à son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle se sentait oppressée. Elle se leva, tira les rideaux, ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air était frais et parfumé, l'odeur de la terre après la pluie. Elle inspira profondément. Retrouver son calme… Elle s'accouda à l'embrasure de pierre. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, éclairant d'une douce lumière rose la surface lisse du lac. Le lac, Remus qui s'évaporait peu à peu, ce rêve étrange… Remus… Elle effleura du regard le coffret de bois sombre. Pas encore, elle n'était pas prête. Elle posa son front contre le mur de pierre. Pas encore, mais le mettre à l'abri des regards. Elle le saisit et le plaça dans un placard. Une boule de poils vient se frotter contre elle.

« Pattenrond.»

Elle se baissa et caressa l'animal qui se mit à ronronner bruyamment.

« Il me manque tu sais. »

Le chat miaula. Elle eut un pauvre sourire et l'embrassa.

« Je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

* * *

Rogue avait les traits tirés, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Il observait, anxieux, le jeune garçon. Il s'était enfin endormi, le visage détendu, souriant. Il tenait encore la main fripée de Mary dans la sienne ; il s'y était accroché désespérément pendant toute sa crise. Rogue revit le corps menu de Candor agité par les spasmes, les lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper un souffle rauque et sifflant, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. Jamais il n'aurait dû écouter Dumbledore. C'était signé l'arrêt de mort de l'enfant que de l'envoyer ici à Poudlard. Trop de monde, trop de mal ! 

« Maman. »

Il marmonnait dans son sommeil.

« Attends-moi Maman. J'arrive. »

Chaque mot était un nouveau coup pour le maître des potions, une ancienne blessure rouverte.

« Vous pouvez repartir, Monsieur. Je vous ferai appeler en cas de nouvelle crise. Allez-vous reposer. »

« Merci, Mary. »

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée, la firent tourner.

« Hermione. »

L'enseignant resta immobile. Granger, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ?

* * *

« Miss Granger. » 

Elle ne répondait pas, pourtant elle ne pouvait plus dormir, pas après ce que Candor avait fait. Lui montrer l'un de ses souvenirs, le pire de ses souvenirs, le pire de leurs souvenirs… Pourquoi l'enfant lui avait-il désobéi ? Il l'avait pourtant prévenu contre les dangers qu'il leur faisait encourir en s'immisçant en elle. Pourquoi cet acharnement ? Pourquoi elle, cette insupportable Miss Je Sais Tout ? Remus y était pour quelque chose. Qui sait ce qu'il avait pu raconter à Candor ? Il frappa de nouveau ; la porte s'entrebâilla.

« Miss Granger. »

Il entra dans la chambre. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, le chat lové sur le lit défait. Elle n'était pas là. Pas là. La fenêtre béante… Il se rua vers l'ouverture. Qu'avait elle fait ? Il la vit, silhouette solitaire, immobile sur la berge du lac. L'imbécile, la crise de Candor l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Il s'était emballé pour un rien. Que faire maintenant ? L'attendre ici ou la rejoindre dehors ? Lui parler pendant sa retenue ? Il jeta un regard inquisiteur à la chambre. Elle n'avait pas encore défait ses malles mais un des placards était entrouvert. Il s'approcha du meuble. Le chat se mit à miauler.

« Tais-toi sale bête. »

Le félin, comme s'il avait compris, lui sauta dessus et le griffa au visage. L'enseignant le repoussa.

« Petrificus totalus »

L'animal tomba comme une masse sur le sol. Le placard, à l'intérieur un coffret ouvragé, un coffret bien connu de lui, le coffret de Remus. Il caressa le bois, ses doigts effleurèrent le phénix sculpté. Celui-ci se mit à chanter, le couvercle s'ouvrit. Remus avait ajouté des photographies à son contenu habituel. Lui tout seul, lui et les trois autres maraudeurs, lui avec Granger, Potter et Weasley, lui et Candor, lui, Candor et…ELLE, et encore ELLE toute seule. Le maître des cachots saisit convulsivement les clichés où ELLE apparaissait. Granger ne devait pas tomber dessus. La jeune femme lui souriait dans le cadre. Toujours si belle ! Ses cheveux d'ébène irisés de bleu, ses yeux d'onyx, ses lèvres rouges et pleines, sa peau diaphane… Rogue rejeta violemment les photographies dans le coffret, le referma et le prit sous le bras. Granger ne devait pas prendre connaissance de son contenu, elle en apprendrait trop. Trop sur lui. Il donna un tour de clef au meuble et sortit. Oui, Granger ne saurait rien.

* * *

Hermione observa la table des professeurs. Un siège vide. Le remplaçant de Remus n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle soupira, jamais personne n'égalerait le lycanthrope. Jamais… Elle s'assit à côté de Harry, se servit une ration de porridge et commença à l'avaler avidement. 

« Où étais-tu hier soir ? On était inquiet, tu n'étais pas au dîner. »

« Tu te soucies de moi maintenant, Harry. »

« Ecoute Hermione, je sais que Ron et moi on s'est comporté comme deux idiots. »

« Vraiment. Et bien je suis heureuse que tu le reconnaisses. »

« Alors ? Où étais-tu ? »

« Je suis rentrée à pieds. Tu es content maintenant. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis, seulement troublé par le raclement des cuillères dans les bols. Hermione s'en voulait de parler comme cela à Harry. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Pardonne-moi Harry. Je suis désolée. Je ne sais plus très bien ce qui m'arrive. »

« Ce n'est rien Hermione. Je comprends. Moi aussi, quand Sirius est mort… »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. A la table des professeurs, Rogue observait la scène avec mépris. Ecoeurant de mièvrerie.

« Severus. »

Il se tourna vers le directeur.

« Oui, Albus. »

« J'ai appris pour Candor. »

« C'était prévisible. »

« Mais je crois tout de même que nous avons fait le bon choix. »

« J'en doute fort. Il n'avait pas eu de crise aussi importante depuis longtemps. »

« Il faut mettre cela sur le compte de son nouvel environnement. Peut-être sa rencontre avec Hermione… »

« Remus n'aurait jamais dû lui parler d'elle. Rien n'est sûr. Candor ne s'en remettrait pas si jamais… s'il s'avérait… Hier, il a pénétré son esprit. »

« Et ? »

« Elle a eu un malaise. Je crains qu'elle ne soit pas à la hauteur. »

« Elle l'est. »

Rogue suivit du regard Hermione et Harry qui quittaient la Grande Salle.

« Elle ne doit pas tout savoir. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle découvre tout de mon passé. Juste le strict minimum. Vous m'entendez Albus ? »

« Elle saura ce que Remus a décidé de lui dévoiler. »

* * *

« Et Ron ? » 

Les deux amis furetaient dans les rayons de la bibliothèque.

« Nous nous sommes disputés. »

Harry avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation mais Hermione le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il en était affligé.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de moi, j'espère. »

Le garçon rougit.

« Bien sûr que non… Tu sais bien qu'en ce moment, on se dispute pour un rien. »

Il s'empara d'un gros volume, le feuilleta et le posa sur une pile déjà conséquente d'ouvrages.

« Il y a un nouvel élève en première année, un Gryffondor… »

« Et bien ? »

« Comment te dire ? Il est différent des autres. J'ai peur qu'il s'intègre mal et qu'il éprouve quelques difficultés à suivre ses cours. »

« Pourquoi cela Harry ? »

« Il est aveugle. »

« Je l'ai vu hier dans le train. Je suppose que Dumbledore a dû tout mettre en œuvre pour que sa scolarité se déroule normalement et nos camarades sont ouverts d'esprit, je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

« Hermione, il s'appelle Candor, Candor Rogue. »

« Comment ? »

« Candor Rogue. Je sais, c'est incroyable un Rogue à Gryffondor. »

« Et… » Sa voix tremblait. « Et sa réaction. »

« Impassible, comme à son habitude. Il n'a pas même eu l'air surpris. »

« Par Merlin ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé… »

« Tu n'es pas la seule. »

« Tu crois que c'est son fils ? »

Elle avait posé la question dans un souffle, comme si les mots la brûlaient, la question qui hantait tous les esprits depuis la veille.

« Miss Granger. »

Une sueur froide lui parcourut l'échine. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et se retourna.

« Professeur. »

« Vous emmènerez votre nécessaire à potions, ce soir. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

« Et attachez-moi ces cheveux, si on peut appeler cela des cheveux. Je n'aimerais pas qu'ils provoquent un accident en trempant dans votre potion. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

Il partit dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Pourquoi se plaisait-il toujours à l'humilier ainsi ? Même Harry et Neville échappaient désormais à ses foudres. Que lui avait-elle fait ? Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de son ami.

« Allons ! Au travail ! »

« Mais Hermione nous n'avons pas encore commencé les cours ! »

« Je te rappelle Harry que nous avons nos ASPIC à la fin de l'année. Je veux relire le chapitre sur la métamorphose humaine. »

* * *

C'était l'été. Il avait quinze ans, il dévalait la pente en poussant des cris de joie. Elle était là, elle l'attendait au bord de la mare. Elle se jetait dans ses bras, elle riait. Déjà si belle, tout son contraire. Il la serrait contre lui, enfouissait son visage dans la masse odorante de ses cheveux. L'odeur enivrante des roses du jardin, des escapades en forêt, des promenades à cheval à travers champs, l'odeur de la liberté. Bientôt, bientôt elle le rejoindrait à Poudlard. Il la protégerait de tous ces envieux, de tous ces imbéciles. Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. 

Dix-huit ans, les vacances de Noël. Il revenait d'une mission, il avait commis l'irréparable, il avait tué. Il sombrait dans les ténèbres. Il ne la voyait pas aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu. Elle était à Gryffondor. Elle était amie avec Remus Lupin. Il se mettait à sangloter dans son lit froid. Une main venait se poser sur sa joue, elle se couchait à ses cotés, le consolait. Elle ne lui disait pas encore. Elle ne lui disait pas qu'on l'avait promise à Voldemort.

Elle venait d'accoucher. Malgré la disparition du Lord Noir, l'enfant était porteur de la malédiction. Elle l'avait appelé Candor. Candor, blanc éclatant, en latin. Candor parce qu'il était albinos. Elle le lui tendait. Il tremblait un peu en le prenant dans ses bras. Il était si petit, si fragile.

Il courait dans le couloir sombre et interminable. Il entendait les cris de l'enfant. Puis il la voyait. Tout ce sang. Son cœur devenait froid, glacé. Il était transi. Il n'y avait plus rien, que son corps dénudé, souillé. Que ce sang. Il n'entendait plus l'enfant. Elle était morte. Et lui était mort avec elle.

Il se perdait dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs qu'il avait fui, ces souvenirs honnis. Assis à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, il tenait encore son portrait dans la main. Elle aussi, elle l'avait abandonné. Il était seul, face à face avec lui-même, face à face avec l'homme qu'il était devenu, avec l'homme qu'il arborait. Kalista… Son prénom restait en souffrance. Kalista…

On frappa à la porte.

* * *

Laissez-moi des reviews et à bientôt...

* * *


	6. Colère

Pas bien Eniluap, tu as écrit le chapitre 6 au lieu de faire ton latin. Pas bien. Ne me faîtes pas regretter ce geste inconsidéré. J'espère que cela va vous plaire et que vous allez me le dire. Par ce que sinon, ma conscience va me sermonner jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Tout sauf cela, je vous en prie. Laissons là les remords, c 'est trop tard. Je sais que "tout doucementvous apprenez certaines choses !" et que vous vous demandez "Mais quand Hermione les découvrira-t-elle ?" Bientôt, très bientôt. Une amorce à la fin du chapitre...Peut-être. Je sais je ne suis qu'une sale sadique, pardonnez-moi. Je vous remercie toutes pour votre soutien et vos reviews qui me mettent du baume au coeur. Continuez comme cela, mes petites puces.Bisous, bisous, bisous...

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Colère.

La bibliothèque était vide. Tous les élèves profitaient de cette dernière journée de repos avant l'infernale somme de devoirs qui allait s'abattre sur eux dès le lendemain. Mme Pince mettait à jour les registres de livres. Les nouvelles commandes étaient arrivées ce matin. Hermione poussa un soupir, en triturant sa plume. Sa prise de note n'avait pas avancée depuis une demie heure. Elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son esprit. Harry avait remarqué les marques rouges sur son cou en l'accompagnant jusqu'aux cachots la veille. Les marques rouges… Elle les effleura. De nouveau cette sensation d'étouffer, cette peur qui lui tordait les entrailles. Et ce rire, ce rire qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Harry les avait vues. Il n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait lu une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts. Il n'avait rien dit, mais il soupçonnait quelque chose. Il attendait qu'elle lui fasse ses confidences. Elle ne lui parlerait pas de son agression. Candor pourrait en pâtir. Candor. Il était l'épicentre du séisme qui ébranlait sa vie. Sa vie qui vacillait vers l'inconnu, qui s'émiettait. Candor, insaisissable dans le flou qui l'entourait. Elle avait pourtant la solution entre ses mains. Le coffret qui dormait dans l'un des placards de sa chambre. Elle releva la tête, la porte venait de tournait sur ses gonds. Rogue lui adressa un regard méprisant et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mme Pince. Rogue. Son attitude avait été étrange pendant la retenue. Il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres, si ce n'est pour lui donner ses consignes. Trois chaudrons de potion de sommeil destinés à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait même pas daigné jeter un regard à sa mixture. Et il avait eu, comment dire… Un air absent.

« Les propriétés des larmes de phénix, très intéressant, Miss. »

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui. Il se tenait derrière elle, un livre relié plein cuir entre les mains. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle se tassa instinctivement dans sa chaise. Il allait encore lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il s'assit en face d'elle et posa l'ouvrage sur la table.

« Voyez-vous, Miss Granger, je ne comprends pas votre acharnement à vouloir tout apprendre dans les livres. Cela ne changera rien à votre niveau. Vous n'avez aucun talent. »

Elle écrasa la plume entre ses doigts dans un mouvement convulsif. Il n'avait aucun droit de remettre son travail en question. C'était le seul, le seul à ne pas être satisfait d'elle. Tous vantaient sa facilité à assimiler les connaissances et à les mettre en pratique. Tous sauf lui, cet immonde bâtard des cachots.

« Ce n'est pas ce que disent vos collègues. »

« Ils se contentent de bien peu, les pauvres. Remarquez, vous faîtes illusions à coté de tous ces analphabètes. Vous les dupez, mais pas moi.»

Elle fulminait.

« Je ne les dupe pas. C'est vous qui êtes aveugle. »

« Si vous êtes si sûre de votre talent, faîtes vos preuves. Je vous attends dans cinq minutes dans mon bureau. »

Il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque non sans avoir jeté un regard amusé à la jeune fille qui marmonnait. Des insultes à n'en pas douter.

* * *

« Entrez. »

Elle poussa la porte, encore furieuse. Assis à son bureau, il feuilletait des parchemins.

« Miss Granger, que savez-vous sur l'albinisme ? »

Elle resta muette de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

« Eh bien, j'attend. »

Elle s'éclaircie la voix.

« L'albinisme est une anomalie congénitale due à l'absence d'un pigment, la mélanine, et caractérisée par une peau très blanche, des cheveux très clairs et des yeux roses. Il existe au moins six formes différentes d'albinisme. L'albinisme s'accompagne d'une sensibilité particulière aux coups de soleil et de risques accrus de cancer de la peau. »

«Ne vous sentez pas obligée de me réciter le dictionnaire mot pour mot quand je vous pose une question. Je vois que vous avez du mal à intégrer les remarques que je vous ai faites. C'est tout à fait regrettable ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose venant de vous. Poursuivons. Existe-t-il un remède à cette maladie ?»

Elle lui lança un regard haineux et rétorqua sur le ton du défit.

« Je dirais plutôt un traitement. La potion Hélion. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement toujours sans la considérer.

« Croyez-vous qu'elle présente des résultats satisfaisants dans le cas de Candor ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Etes-vous sourde ou bien idiote ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Se calmer, ne pas s'énerver. Le laissez dire. Ne pas faire attention. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle explose. Elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

« Je ne sais pas, il me semble qu'il développe une forme d'albinisme particulier. Ses yeux sont noirs or ils devraient être roses. »

« Des yeux noirs, êtes-vous sûre ? »

« Oui. »

« Quand avez-vous vu ses yeux ? Avant-hier dans le train ? »

« Non. »

« Eh bien, pendant la nuit peut-être. Vous avez rêvé de lui, n'est-il pas ? Qu'avez-vous éprouvé en voyant le corps inerte de sa mère ? Car c'est cela dont vous avez rêvé. Vous a-t-il traversé l'esprit que vous pourriez subir le même sort ? Violée puis assassinée. Imaginez-vous, battue, souillée par une dizaine d'hommes, le corps meurtri, une mort lente, la torture… »

« Taisez-vous. »

Sa voix était rauque, tremblante. Il sourit devant sa réaction.

« Candor n'est pas sujet à un albinisme de nature génétique. La potion Hélion n'a que des effets restreints sur lui, cependant je vous demanderais d'en préparer un chaudron. »

Il lui tendit un parchemin et lui désigna un plan de travail. Elle installa ses affaires et commença à préparer les ingrédients.

« Plus fine, la poudre de fleur de Soleil, Miss Granger, plus fine. »

Elle rectifia. Elle sentait son regard peser sur elle.

« Le mouvement du poignet un peu plus souple. Vous êtes trop crispée, vous n'arriverez à rien de bon, si vous ne vous détendez pas. »

Comment pouvait-elle rester sereine ? Il était continuellement après elle. Il la harcelait. Elle avait les nerfs en pelotes. Une envie de l'étriper.

« Laissez-moi faire, vous n'êtes qu'une bonne à rien. »

Il lui prit le pilon des mains et se mit à l'ouvrage. Ces gestes étaient précis et sûrs.

« Observez bien et prenez en de la graine. La poudre doit être la plus fine possible, bien plus fine que ce que je vous demande en cours. Voyez, elle est parfaite. »

Il la versa dans le chaudron bouillonnant.

« Maintenant, le miel de tilleul, le lait d'ânesse. Passez-moi le flacon de larmes de phénix et ne le faîtes pas tomber, cela vaut une fortune. »

Il en fit tomber dix gouttes. La potion prit une couleur dorée.

« Bien… »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Severus, ils l'ont retrouvée. »

Dumbledore semblait nerveux. Aucune étincelle dans ses yeux bleus, les traits marqués par la lassitude. Rogue se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Continuez sans moi. Prenez des notes et laissez-les sur mon bureau avant de partir, Miss Granger. »

Sa voix se perdit dans le couloir.

* * *

Rogue et Dumbledore apparurent dans un pop au milieu de la clairière. Les deux hommes en faction vinrent à leur rencontre.

« Où est-elle ? »

Le plus jeune des Aurors leur désigna l'emplacement d'un menton tremblant. Le maître des potions s'approcha. Elle était couchée sur un tapis de mousse, nue, les jambes écartées. Ses cheveux d'un blond argenté auréolaient son beau visage. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, des yeux immenses, bleu foncé. Un sourire courait sur ses lèvres charnues dévoilant des dents blanches et régulières. Son corps était celui d'une statue grecque, proportions parfaites, seins hauts et fermes. Mais une immonde brûlure s'étalait sur son ventre plat, la marque des Ténèbres. Ses cuisses étaient maculées de sperme, une nappe de sang s'élargissait autour de sa gorge.

« Quand l'avez-vous trouvée ? »

« Il y a une demie heure environ. Nous n'avons pas encore prévenu le Ministère. »

Rogue s'accroupit auprès du cadavre et observa l'énorme boursouflure en forme de crâne. Il examina un moment les cloques et se releva.

« Vous avez pris des photographies ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Vous nous en enverrez des copies. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

« Je veux un rapport d'autopsie le plus tôt possible. Les autorités ne doivent pas en être informées. »

Le directeur des Serpentards rejoignit Dumbledore, et répondit à sa question muette d'un signe affirmatif de la tête. Ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Elle l'avait prise. Elle n'avait pas pu résister. Trop belle, trop troublante. Si vivante après… Après cette vision d'horreur. Des yeux d'onyx plein de tendresse, de douceur. Et déjà un soupçon de tristesse, d'inquiétude dans son regard. Comme si elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Des yeux d'onyx, semblables mais tellement différents de ceux du maître des potions. La photographie tremblait entre les mains de la Gryffondor. Elle la retourna. L'écriture ample et ronde de Remus s'étalait sur l'envers. Kalista. Ainsi elle s'appelait Kalista. On n'aurait pu choisir meilleur prénom. Kalista, la « plus belle ». Hermione se sentait envoûtée, elle n'arrivait pas à la quitter du regard. Elle l'avait prise et ne parvenait pas à le regretter. Qu'importe la colère de Rogue. Qu'importe. Elle lui appartenait maintenant. Elle faisait déjà partie d'elle. La mettre à l'abri des regards. Elle seule avait le droit de la regarder. Elle rejoindrait le coffret. Le coffret de Remus… La jeune fille se leva sans quitter le cliché des yeux, se dirigea vers le placard d'une démarche automatique. Elle fit tourner la clef dans la serrure. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle actionna la poignée.

« Hermione. »

Elle laissa retomber sa main.

« C'est moi, Harry. Ouvre-moi. Faut que je te parle.»

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Cinq secondes, j'arrive. »

Elle ouvrit le placard.

* * *

Harry se figea derrière la porte. Une sueur froide courut le long de son échine. Ce cri, ce cri déchirant…

« Hermione. Ouvre bordel. »

Il ne l'entendait pas.

« Hermione. »

Il tambourinait le panneau de bois.

« Réponds, Hermione. Réponds. »

Il sentait le désarroi monter en lui. Il donnait des coups d'épaule. La porte ne cédait pas.

« Je vais chercher quelqu'un, Hermione. Ne bouges pas. »

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Non, elle ne voulait voir personne. La douleur la transcendait, prenait possession de la moindre de ses cellules. Cette douleur… Elle était anéantie, on l'avait tuée. Elle avait tout perdu. Mal comme jamais elle n'avait eu mal. On lui avait arraché Remus une seconde fois. On lui avait pris. Pris. Elle enfonça son poing dans la bouche. Elle allait crier. Crier. La colère montait en elle, la submergeait, l'engloutissait. Elle se mit à hurler, à renverser tout ce qui était sur les étagères. On lui avait pris. On ? Non lui. Elle savait, c'était lui. Elle savait. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. LUI. Les bibelots commencèrent à exploser sur le fronton de la cheminée. LUI. Elle le haïssait de tout son être. Lui, elle allait le tuer. Lui. Cette griffure qu'il avait sur le visage, Candor. Lui. Il ne resterait plus rien de lui. Pas même un doigts. Pas un doigt. Les vitres volèrent en éclat. Lui, l'anéantir. Les meubles se mirent à vibrer. LUI.

« Granger, cessez cela immédiatement. »

Il venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Lui. Elle poussa un grondement. Des spasmes agitaient son corps.

« Où est-il ? »

« Granger, calmez-vous. »

« Où est-il ? Répondez-moi quand je vous parle. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

« PUTAIN, OU EST-IL ? »

« Granger, fermez-la. »

Elle se rua sur lui. Il réagit au quart de tour, lui emprisonna les poignets et la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

« Calmez-vous. »

Elle essaya de se dégager. Il s'appuya contre elle.

« Ecoutez-moi. Vous allez arrêter cela tout de suite et reprendre votre sang-froid. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un… ».

Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, accentua la pression de son corps sur le sien

« Taisez-vous ou vous allez le regretter. L'expulsion, vous savez ce que cela signifie. »

Il sentit un changement. Ses muscles se relâchaient, elle cessait de lutter. Elle tremblait maintenant. Il s'éloigna un peu, tout en continuant de la maintenir contre le mur.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit, pas le droit. »

Sa voix était cassée. Ses yeux brillaient. Des larmes le long de ses joues.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il allait vous déballer ma vie… Je ne pouvais pas… »

Elle sombra dans son regard. Une lueur inhabituelle. De la lassitude, de la peine. Juste un instant. Mais elle l'avait vu. Une faille dans sa carapace. Il la lâcha.

« Rendez-le moi, s'il vous plait. »

« Attendez-moi là. »

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

* * *

Il la retrouva assise sur son lit. Elle tenait dans sa main le portrait. Il frémit. Kalista.

« Miss Granger. »

« Posez-le là »

Elle lui désigna le bureau. Il obtempéra.

« Ceci vous appartient. »

Elle lui tendit le cliché.

« Non. »

« Je l'ai prise sur... »

« Elle était dans le coffret. »

« Prenez-la, je vous en prie.»

« Je ne peux pas. N'insistez pas. »

Il recula et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

« Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? »

Elle fixa le coffret.

« Laissez-moi seule, s'il vous plait. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Elle se leva. Ses doigts parcoururent le bois. Elle frémit. Remus… Elle caressa le Phénix. L'oiseau chanta, le couvercle s'ouvrit. Elle saisit tremblante une enveloppe, passa son doigt sous le rabat. Le papier se déchira. Elle déploya la lettre.

Je, soussigné Remus Lupin, lègue à Hermione Granger…

* * *

Pas taper, non pas taper. Je sais je suis une méchante auteuse...

Mais comme je suis aussi sadique, j'attends quelques petites reviews en échange de la suite...

LOL!


	7. Ronde de nuit

Coucou me revoilou. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez toutes passé de bonnes vacances. Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir et m'encourage à poursuivre. Continuez comme cela, s'il vous plait. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tardé, il est déjà tapé. Mais pour le reste, avec la rentrée reviennent les obligations... J'espere que le tps ne me manquera pas trop avec la prépa et le concours en fin d'année! En ce qui concerne certaines reviews certaines ne sont pas loin de la vérité, mais je précise que Candor n'est pas le fils de Tonton Voldy. Vous comprenderez mieux au prochain chapitre...

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Ronde de nuit.

Hermione frissonna et ramena ses couvertures sur elle. Les premières heures du jour, les plus froides. Le vent s'était levé et pénétrait par l'ouverture béante de la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de réparer les vitres. Elle se sentait vidée, épuisée, et pourtant sereine. Elle savait maintenant ; l'incertitude, le doute avaient disparu. Le testament n'était pas en soi très intéressant. Remus lui léguait 250 gallions, tout comme à Harry et aux Weasley, en plus d'une donation pour l'Ordre. Mais qu'importait l'argent. Le plus passionnant c'était le contenu du coffret. Des photographies, des dossiers, les dernières recherches de Remus, une boîte à musique… Et la lettre, la lettre… La jeune fille serra le parchemin sur son cœur. Chaque mot était ancré en elle. Chaque mot… Mais la relire encore et encore.

« Ma toute petite Mione,

Il est l'heure de partir. Loin, très loin de toi. L'heure de rejoindre James, Lily et Sirius. Je te regarde, une dernière fois. Tu es belle, avec tes cheveux un peu fous, tes yeux plein de douceur, d'intelligence. Et tes fossettes quand tu souris. Si forte et pourtant si fragile. Me pardonneras-tu un jour de t'avoir abandonnée ? Je te quitte, toi, ma raison de vivre. Toi, l'enfant, la fille que je n'ai jamais eue. Je suis si fière de toi…si fière. Tu lui ressembles, tu sais. Cette même bonté, ce même dévouement envers ceux que tu aimes. Belle, magnifique à ta façon. Tu lui ressembles tellement. Je la revois dans chacun de tes gestes. Quand tu te loves dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main, quand tu fais la moue et éclate de rire. Quand tu me regardes… Elle ne fait qu'un avec toi, elle est toi…

Je nous revois tous les deux, il y a deux heures, nous sommes dans la bibliothèque du QG de l'ordre. Tu pleures et là encore tu es belle. Tu as peur pour moi, comme chaque fois que je dois partir en mission. Je ne te le dis pas, mais je sais déjà que je n'en reviendrai pas. Je sens que mon heure est venue. Mourir pour la cause, pour te laisser la place. Car je dois te céder la place. Et là, j'ai peur. Peur de mourir. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Tes larmes. J'en ai mal à en mourir. Je me sens faiblir. Je ne dois pas faillir à ma mission. Je te quitte brusquement et je sais que tu ne comprends pas. Je te quitte pour un instant, le temps de me reprendre. Pour un instant et bientôt pour toujours. Et j'ai peur, j'en crève. Peur que tout recommence. Peur que tu sois comme elle jusqu'au bout. Peur du destin, de la fatalité. Dans quelques heures tout sera fini, dans quelques heures je te perdrai…

Ma toute petite, les souvenirs me submergent. Ma vie repasse devant moi. Tout, tout revient. Un flot d'images, de sensations. Je la revoie. Elle hante mes pensées. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. La promesse que je lui avais faite. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps. Le temps… Ma conscience n'est pas tranquille. Ma promesse. Aide-moi je t'en prie. Hermione, aide-moi à tenir ma promesse par delà le temps. Continue mes recherches. Continue et trouve la solution. Tu en es capable. Je le sais, je le sens. Et lui aussi le sais. Tu dois rompre la malédiction qui pèse sur lui. Lui, Candor. Lui, son fils. C'est toi, toi. Tu es la solution, la clef. Tu le sauveras, tu les sauveras tous. Je te fais confiance Hermione. Fais-toi confiance et n'ais pas peur. N'ais plus peur. Severus t'aidera. Il ne pourra pas refuser. Il t'aidera…

L'heure est proche, je dois partir… Dumbledore m'appelle. Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime. Je suis déjà mort, je t'abandonne. Pardonne-moi mon amour, mon enfant, ma toute petite. Pardonne-moi je t'en prie. Et n'oublies pas tous nos moments, nos moments rien qu'à nous. Je t'aime, je dois garder mes dernières forces pour te serrer contre moi et te dire un « à tout l'heure » ; pour faire semblant. Parce que je déteste les adieux. Je t'aime, ma petite fille. Je deviens fou, fou de douleur. Je t'aime.

Remus »

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle aussi, elle l'aimait. Son père par procuration. Elle l'aimait. Et elle continuerait… Elle ferma les yeux. Elle continuerait…

* * *

Harry l'attendait à la porte de sa chambre, le visage grave, le teint pâle. Ses yeux reflétaient son anxiété, son égarement. Elle lui sourit et lui rajusta son col. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Elle appréhendait ses questions. Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler, pas encore. Il le sentait et il gardait le silence. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils descendirent les escaliers.

« Que voulais-tu me dire hier soir ? »

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall et Rogue. »

Il lança un regard aux alentours, les autres élèves ne leur prêtaient pas attention. Il reprit dans un murmure.

« Ils ont retrouvé Fleur Delacour. Morte. Voldemort ou un de ses sbires. Ils attendent le rapport d'autopsie. »

Hermione serra davantage la main de Harry.

« Elle devait remplacer Remus, Mione. »

La jeune fille stoppa net et dévisagea son ami.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

Elle resta immobile. Les pensées assaillaient son esprit. La mort de Remus, le meurtre de Fleur, son agression. La confusion embrouillait son cerveau.

« Hermione, nous devrions y aller. »

Elle se ressaisit.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

* * *

Seul le grattement des plumes sur le papier troublait le silence. Les visages reflétaient le désarroi, la colère. Il avait osé ! Un contrôle de connaissances avait-il dit ! Il passait entre les pupitres, se penchant pardessus les épaules de temps à un autre. Un sourcil levé, une moue d'agacement, un sourire moqueur. Il gratifiait chaque copie d'une mimique. Il revint s'asseoir à son bureau. Déplorable, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Une bande de cornichons analphabètes… Il leur ferait passer cet air prétentieux qu'ils affichaient tous. Aucun, il n'y en avait aucun à la hauteur. Enfin si, cette insupportable Miss Je Sais Tout. Mais il ne lui avouerait jamais, plutôt mourir ! Il contempla la prise de note qu'elle lui avait laissée la veille. Rien à redire, elle avait tout détaillé précisément. Elle mériterait un Optimal, mais il hésitait encore. Elle pouvait mieux faire, on peut toujours mieux faire. Elle devait viser à la perfection, ne pas s'endormir sur ses acquis. Il devait fouetter son orgueil. Elle pouvait aller loin, très loin… Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle le regardait avec effronterie, tapotant nerveusement le pupitre. Elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner, il le savait. Il avait agit de manière inconsidérée, il voulait se protéger de sa curiosité maladive. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il détestait la pitié des autres. Il ne méritait que le dégoût. C'était la laideur de son âme qui marquait ses traits. Il était laid à faire peur, il n'y avait pas un soupçon de beauté en lui. Il s'abhorrait. Un être vil et méprisable. Rien de plus. Bien sûr, il s'était repenti, il tentait de se racheter, il avait retrouvé la confiance de Dumbledore. Mais il était marqué à jamais dans sa chair, dans son cœur. Le remord ne lui laissait aucun répit, il le consumait, le ravageait. Il était seul. Seul parmi la multitude d'élèves, seul au milieu de ses collègues. Seul avec ce putain de remord qui le rongeait. Kalista était partie et l'avait laissé seul. Kalista. Il observa de nouveau Hermione. Elle le fixait toujours.

« Miss Granger croyez-vous que les réponses sont inscrites sur mon front ? A moins que vous ne gobiez les mouches.»

Un ricanement parcourut la rangée des Serpentards.

« J'ai fini, monsieur. »

« 10 points de moins pour usage intempestif de la parole pendant une interrogation. »

Le rire redoubla d'intensité.

« Emmenez-moi votre copie, Miss Je Sais Tout. »

Elle se leva, le feu aux joues, les yeux luisants. Elle détestait qu'il l'appelle comme cela et il le savait très bien. Elle déposa ses parchemins sur le bureau et fit demi tour.

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit de regagner votre place, il me semble. Veuillez rester ici. »

Elle obéit à contre cœur. Il lui adressa un sourire méprisant.

« Voyons cela. »

Il parcourut la copie des yeux, l'annota à plusieurs endroits et griffonna un E. Il fit de même pour sa prise de note sur la potion Hélion. La sonnerie retentit.

« Potter ramassez les torchons de vos camarades et mettez les moi sur ce pupitre. Granger, je dois vous parler. »

Il garda le silence pendant que Harry s'exécuter. Hermione s'impatientait. Que lui voulait-il encore ?

« Sortez Potter et fermez la porte derrière vous. »

Il croisa ses doigts longs et fins et considéra la jeune fille.

« Quelles matières poursuivez-vous cette année ? »

« Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Défense contre les forces du mal, Arithmancie, Etude des runes et Potions. »

Il acquiesça et poursuivit.

« L'avez-vous ouvert Miss Granger ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

« Plus que vous ne le pensez. »

« Oui. Je l'ai ouvert.»

« Vous savez donc que Lupin et moi travaillions à un remède pour Candor et qu'il m'a demandé de vous seconder dans la poursuite de ses recherches. »

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'étudier les documents qu'il m'a fournis. »

« Il faudra le faire sans délais, le temps presse Miss Granger. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous viendrez ici tous les jeudis soirs. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. »

« Je ne vais pas me plier aux caprices d'une petite prétentieuse comme vous Granger. Jeudi soir, un point c'est tout. »

« J'ai des obligations, vous semblez l'oublier, monsieur. Je dois faire des rondes deux fois par semaine.»

« Sous-estimez-vous le professeur Dumbledore ? Il en a tenu compte dans le planning. Bien entendu.»

« Dans ce cas… »

Elle prit ses affaires et commença à s'éloigner.

« Ne pensez pas que cela m'enchante de m'encombrer d'une incompétente. »

Elle se retourna précipitamment.

« Cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous. »

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

* * *

« Miss Granger. »

Mac Gonagall la retenait par le bras.

« Vous allez mieux ? »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Etes-vous sûre ? Si vous le voulez, on peut repousser votre ronde à un autre soir. »

« Non, ce soir c'est très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur. »

« Si vous avez un quelconque problème, n'hésitez pas. Venez m'en parler. »

« Merci. Je n'y manquerai pas. »

La directrice de Gryffondor ne la lâchait toujours pas. Elle la fouillait du regard. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Vous lui en voulez, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille détourna la tête.

« Comment ne pas lui en vouloir ? Il n'avait pas le droit.»

« Il se protège. Pas seulement de vous, mais de lui aussi. Son passé, vous comprenez… »

Elle ne répondit pas. Qu'avait-elle à répondre à cela. Rien.

« Je sais que cela ne va être facile pour aucun de vous deux. Mais si Remus a… enfin, il devait avoir une bonne raison. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Miss Granger. »

« Je ne me fie jamais aux apparences. »

Mac Gonagall la dévisagea.

« Je vous fais confiance. Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir Professeur. »

Hermione regarda la directrice adjointe s'éloigner, puis commença à déambuler dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un élève qui passerait outre le couvre-feu.

* * *

Elle réprima un bâillement et donna un coup d'œil à sa montre. Minuit moins le quart. Elle serait bientôt au chaud dans son lit. Elle lirait une dernière fois la lettre de Remus en écoutant la boîte à musique. Bach, le prélude in C major. Elle avait reconnu le morceau immédiatement, elle l'avait souvent écouté avec le lycanthrope cet été. Ses yeux couleur vieil or s'animaient alors d'une flamme qu'elle ne leur avait jamais vue, avant de s'embrouiller de larmes. Il mettait la musique en boucle. Et pendant des heures elle entendait les notes s'égrenaient. Parfois il la jouait au piano. Ses doigts courraient alors sur les touches avec une agilité prodigieuse. Il lui avait appris. En primaire elle suivait des cours, elle avait vite retrouvé ses bases. Ils passaient des heures, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le tabouret, dans cette promiscuité rassurante, apaisante. Elle ne jouait pas souvent, elle préférait le regarder. Jamais de partitions, comme s'il connaissait les morceaux par cœur. Elle sursauta, un bruit de pas s'approchait. Elle avança sans bruit. Prendre le fautif par surprise. Elle retenait sa respiration. Le coin du couloir… Elle poussa un cri.

« Excusez-moi, Miss, si je vous ai fait peur. »

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était grand, bien taillé. Une allure soignée, des cheveux bruns coupés courts, un bouc, des yeux d'or. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

« Pourriez-vous me conduire au bureau du directeur. Il ne m'attendait pas si tôt, voyez-vous. Et je ne connais malheureusement pas encore le mot de passe. »

« Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait. »

Elle le conduisit à travers les couloirs restant muette, le regardant à la dérobée. Cet étranger lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle ne savait qui. Quelque chose dans sa démarche, dans sa physionomie. Imperceptible mais présent. Un malaise l'envahissait peu à peu. Il se dégageait quelque chose de cet homme qui lui laissait une drôle d'impression. Ils arrivèrent devant le phénix.

« Marshmallow. »

Il grimpa sur l'escalier.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté. Jack Lyce, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Il commença à monter.

« Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontrée, Miss Granger. »

* * *

Des petites reviews please!

Comme je suis pas si sadique que cela (mais si il m arrive d'être une gentille petite auteuse!), je vous révèle le titre du prochain chapitre : le prélude de Bach.

Vous en apprendrez plus sur la malédiction de Candor...

Bisous à vous toutes mes petites puces.


	8. Le prélude de Bach

Coucou tout le monde ! Avec la rentrée viens un nouveau chapitre... Qui j'espère vous plaira davantage que le dernier, qui n'a pas franchement eu du succès! Sniff. Si ce chapitre vous plaît, ou pas d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews. Le prochain chapitre tardera un peu à venir car je croule déja sous le travail et mes devoirs du samedi matin vont bientôt reprendre...

Je vous adore. Bisous!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : le prélude de Bach.

Hermione se laissa tomber comme une masse à côté de Harry. Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille à l'aveuglette. Elle se sentait exténuée. Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. La phrase revenait sans cesse la hanter : « Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontrée, Miss Granger. » Comment pouvait-il la connaître ? Savoir qui elle était ? Ron, en face d'elle, engloutissait une quantité phénoménale de tarte à la mélasse. Comment pouvait-il autant manger en si peu de temps ? Et le matin qui plus est ! Le garçon continuait à l'ignorer superbement. Elle soupira, se beurra un toast et le recouvrit de marmelade à l'orange.

« Tu as une tête de déterrée, Mione. »

« Merci du compliment, Harry. »

« Ta première ronde c'est bien passé ? »

« Oui. J'ai rencontré le nouveau prof de DCFM. »

« Et alors ? »

« Bah, je sais pas trop. Je l'ai juste emmené au bureau de Dumbledore. »

Elle mordit à belles dents dans sa tartine.

« Il a l'air assez sympa. Un jeune. Il ne va pas tarder à se montrer, je pense. »

Une nuée de hiboux et de chouettes envahit la Grande Salle. Un grand duc se posa sur l'épaule de Hermione. Elle le regarda perplexe. Elle n'attendait de lettre de personne. Elle prit cependant la grande enveloppe et tendit un morceau de bacon à l'oiseau. Il s'envola dans un battement d'ailes. Elle déchira le rabat et sortit les parchemins. Elle pâlit. Des partitions. Le prélude de Bach. Elle tourna et retourna les feuilles, l'enveloppe. Rien, aucun signe distinctif. L'adresse était marquée à la plume automatique. Elle regarda Harry, il lui souriait. Serait-ce lui ?

« Tu as décidé de te remettre au piano, Mione. C'est génial ! »

Non, cela ne pouvait être lui. Mais qui alors ? Ron, n'en parlons pas.

« Tu nous joueras un petit morceau. Hein, Mione. »

« Mais je ne sais pas. Enfin tu as déjà vu un piano, ici, toi. »

Les yeux de son ami brillèrent d'amusement.

« Rien de plus facile. »

Il se pencha vers elle, un air conspirateur sur le visage.

« La salle sur demande. »

Il riait. La porte, derrière la table des professeurs, s'entrouvrit. Dumbledore entra les yeux pétillants.

« Chers élèves. »

Le silence se fit.

« J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal. Jack Lyce. »

L'homme apparut sous une slave d'applaudissement.

* * *

« Que fais tu là ? »

Rogue plaqua le nouveau venu contre la paroi, le tenant au col. La haine déformait ses traits.

« Hein que fais-tu là ? »

« Je viens enseigner Severus. Comme toi. »

« Si jamais tu t'avises de t'approcher de lui… »

« Qui es-tu pour m'interdire de le voir ? Hein qui es-tu ? Tu n'es rien Severus. Rien.»

Le maître des potions le lâcha. Le souffle court, haletant, le corps agité de tremblement. Tout s'embrouillait autour de lui.

« Disparais, pars d'ici… Je ne veux plus te voir. »

« Je n'en ai pas l'attention. Je ne partirai pas de Poudlard. Tu devras me supporter. Tu devras t'accoutumer à ma présence. Je le verrai autant de fois que je le voudrai.»

« Disparais ou je… »

« Ou tu quoi, Severus ? Tu me tueras ? »

Jack Lyce éclata de rire et s'en alla de sa démarche souple, presque animale.

* * *

Candor se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Il entendait sa respiration régulière, le bruissement de sa plume sur le parchemin. Il la sentait préoccupée, soucieuse. La fatigue, l'égarement ternissaient un peu son aura. Et pourtant celle-ci continuait à crever les ténèbres dans lesquelles il vivait. Une aura éclatante, dorée… comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle ne soupçonnait pas sa puissance. Sa main tendue rencontra le dossier de sa chaise. Elle ne s'était toujours pas rendue compte de sa présence, absorbée par sa lecture. Il effleura son épaule. Elle poussa un cri.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Un silence.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Candor ? »

« Pourrais-tu me montrer le rayon des défenses contre les forces du mal, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle se leva, il lui agrippa convulsivement la main. Elle frémit à ce contact. La paume de l'enfant était brûlante. Une vague de chaleur monta en elle, un sentiment de bien être l'envahit tandis qu'elle l'entraînait derrière elle. Elle sentit un picotement sur sa gorge.

« Nous y sommes. »

« Je cherche un livre sur les loups garous. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il en avait fait acheté un en braille. »

« Attends, je vais chercher. »

Elle rompit le contact à regret, sentant le poids de ses soucis s'abattre de nouveau sur elle, puis parcourut les étagères du regard. Loup garou, loup garou…. Sa main s'arrêta devant un gros livre. Sur la tranche de la couverture le dessin naïf d'un lycanthrope. Elle l'attira à elle. Le titre et le nom de l'auteur en braille.

« Je crois que je l'ai trouvé. »

Elle suspendit son geste. Il n'était plus là, il avait disparu. A l'autre bout du rayon, Jack Lyce la dévisageait. Elle frissonna. Une lueur étrange dans l'or de ses prunelles, un sourire en coin. Il s'avança. Son corps bougeait avec grâce, souplesse. Plus que quelques pas. Elle recula instinctivement, buta contre l'étagère. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle, se baissa pour examiner les ouvrages sur les Détraqueurs.

« Remus m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Hermione. »

« Remus… »

« Oui, nous étions très proches lui et moi. »

« Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. »

« Remus n'a jamais aimé parler de moi. Cela ne m'étonne pas… Il semblait être très attaché à vous. »

« C'était réciproque. »

« Je n'en ai jamais douté… Je vous ai tout de suite reconnue, hier. Il m'avait fait voir votre photo. Vous êtes encore plus charmante en réalité.»

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent. Elle détourna son regard et bafouilla un « merci » inintelligible. La sonnerie retentit.

« Je dois y aller. »

« A bientôt, Hermione. »

« A bientôt, monsieur. »

Elle se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Ses jambes tremblaient sous elle, son cœur s'emballait. Jack Lyce la troublait. Il connaissait Remus… Ils avaient parlé d'elle ensembles…

* * *

Gros plan sur la brûlure, les cuisses maculées de sperme, la gorge béante, le visage. D'autres clichés sur la table basse, ceux d'un homme dans son lit, émasculé. Le violeur, un Moldu connu par les services spéciaux, récemment libéré de prison pour bonne conduite. Le rapport d'autopsie stipulait que le viol était post-mortem. Un nécrophile ? La mutilation des organes génitaux, elle, s'était produite avant la mort de l'individu. Les deux meurtres à quelques heures d'intervalle. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, les photographies dansaient devant ses yeux. Il eut un haut-le-coeur. La castration… Il frotta ses tempes. Il devait faire abstraction de cet élément pour l'instant, se concentrer sur l'assassinat de Fleur Delacour. Son visage d'ange n'affichait pas un air de surprise. Elle connaissait le tueur, très bien même… Elle avait jouie peu de temps avant d'être égorgée. Un goût de bile envahissait sa bouche, de nouveau la nausée montait en lui. Prendre ses distances avec la réalité, porter un regard froid sur les événements, sinon il n'arriverait à rien, il ne pourrait pas aider Dumbledore. La brûlure était post-mortem. Avant ou après le viol ? Il se leva de son fauteuil et se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu. Un peu d'alcool lui ferait du bien. Il ferma les yeux tandis que le liquide diffusait une chaleur agréable dans son œsophage. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans son salon, s'arrêta devant la fenêtre. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Hagrid congédiait une classe de première année. Les élèves remontaient l'allée en riant. Candor était à la traîne derrière. Seul, tout seul. Rogue sentit son estomac se contracter. Il se revit quelques années auparavant. Lui aussi était seul. Terriblement seul. La solitude l'avait aigri. Mais, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'aigrir l'enfant. Pas le temps. Ses jours étaient comptés. Cette constatation le harcelait jour et nuit. Des jours comptés, sans pouvoir être heureux. Sans cesse rongé, tourmenté par la malédiction. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Si elle pouvait être la solution… Peut-être Remus avait-il raison. Ne pas renoncer, pas encore. Candor devait vivre… Vivre pour Kalista. Pour Kalista et les autres. Il se bâterait jusqu'au bout pour elle. On cogna à la porte.

« Entrez. »

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger. »

« Que voulez-vous Granger ? »

Elle s'avança confuse.

« On m'a dit que Candor était là. Qu'il logeait ici. Enfin, j'aimerai le voir. Je lui apporte le livre qu'il m'a demandé. »

« Passez-le-moi, je lui donnerai. Et déguerpissez d'ici.»

Elle lui tendit l'ouvrage, mais ne bougea pas.

« Qu'attendez-vous pour partir ? Que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chambre peut-être ? 10 points de moins pour crétinisme congénital.»

Son teint vira au rouge pivoine.

« j'meréparléducadevotfilsavecvous. »

« Serait-ce trop vous demander d'articuler quand vous parlez, Granger ? Encore 10 points de moins. »

Elle inspira profondément.

« J'aimerai parler du cas de votre fils avec vous, monsieur. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il la transperça du regard, un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Sa voix se fit mielleuse.

« Ce n'est pas mon fils, Granger. »

Le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait fondit à cette remarque.

« Je suis confuse… Je croyais. Excusez-moi. »

Elle se retourna, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'était encore ridiculisée devant lui. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'engagea dans le couloir. Un grincement.

« Revenez avec le coffret, Miss. A 21h00. »

* * *

Elle entra. Il lui tournait le dos, assis dans un gros fauteuil de cuir, les jambes croisées. La pièce était plongeait dans la pénombre, seule la cheminée apportait un peu d'éclairage. Elle ne distinguait pas son visage. Elle fit un pas en avant. Il restait muet, caressant ses lèvres d'un doigt long et mince. Elle n'osait rompre ce silence qui la laissait mal à l'aise. Une envie de s'éclipser, de faire demi-tour. Elle serra davantage le coffret dans ses bras. A s'en faire presque mal. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Il savait très bien qu'elle était là. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plantée là comme une idiote. Elle s'avança, posa la boîte sur la table basse et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Un tremblement nerveux agitait ses mains. Il l'observait. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, rendant ses yeux plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce regard rivé sur elle accrut son malaise. Elle déglutit difficilement, baissa la tête. Il l'avait connu plus sûre d'elle. La clarté du feu baignait son visage rosi par l'embarras. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux. Un chignon lâche. Des mèches folles frôlaient ses joues, sa nuque. Les deux marques rouges avaient disparu.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous aviez été agressé ? »

Elle sursauta. Il la prenait au dépourvu.

« Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. »

« Pourtant Candor en était le mobile. »

« Je…Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. »

« Nous allons collaborer tous les deux, vous ne devrez donc rien me cacher… »

« Bien, monsieur. »

Il se pencha, ouvrit le coffret et sortit les documents laissés par Remus.

« La mère de Candor était promise à Voldemort. Elle devait l'épouser à sa majorité, puis lui donner un héritier. Le lord noir stipula que tous enfants nés hors mariage seraient punis en conséquence. Le bâtard, dans un tel cas, serait victime d'une malédiction. Il ne pourrait supporter d'être exposé au grand jour, serait frappé de cécité. Mais cela n'est rien… Chaque mauvaise action entamerait sa santé. Il incarnerait d'une certaine façon le Bien, la Pureté rongés de l'intérieur par le Mal. Condamné à courte échéance, mais ayant tout le temps de souffrir, de se voir partir… »

Il saisit la boîte à musique.

« Kalista… - sa voix s'enroua- Kalista a cru qu'avec la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbre prenait fin la malédiction… Candor est né quelque temps après… Vous savez ce qu'il en est… Il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre. Les activités de Voldemort ont repris de plus belles. Nous pensons, cependant, qu'il y a un remède… »

Il leva le couvercle. Les premières notes du prélude de Bach retentirent dans le salon. Un frisson parcourut Hermione.

« Remus pensait que vous pourriez trouver la solution. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure couvert par la mélodie.

« Et vous ? »

« Je ne saurai vous dire. »

Il se leva et vint s'adosser à la cheminée.

« Remus se fiait à des impressions, des pressentiments… Rien de parfaitement tangible. »

« Des impressions… »

« Il trouvait que vous… »

« Que je lui ressemblais. Il m'a écrit une lettre d'adieu.»

« Vous ne lui ressemblez pas. Vous êtes à milles lieus d'approcher ce qu'elle était. Vous ne lui arrivez pas la cheville. Remus ne savait pas, il ne l'a pas connue comme je l'ai connue. C'est vrai, il y a quelques traits de similitudes. Elle était à Gryffondor comme vous. Mais rien de plus, non rien de plus… »

Il regardait droit devant lui, la mâchoire serrée. Une veine battait sur sa tempe. Au fond de lui, il savait que le lycanthrope avait raison… Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais… Ce serait comme entacher le souvenir de Kalista. Et cette musique qui continuait à raisonner. Cette musique… Il la revit au piano. Ses doigts ne faisaient qu'effleurer les touches. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire toute sa passion. Lui, il se laissait couler le long de l'instrument et collait son oreille contre la paroi.

« Faites-vous de la musique, miss Granger ? »

« Du piano. »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Partez. »

Elle ne réagit pas. Il tonna.

« Granger, partez. Disparaissez. Je ne veux plus vous voir. »

* * *

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent devant un large pan de mur. Le prélude de Bach s'élevait en sourdine. Les lèvres de l'individu s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Elle utilisait ses partitions. Tout suivait son cours, s'annonçait comme prévu. Il pourrait mener sa mission à bien. Elle utilisait les partitions, le sort ne tarderait pas à faire effet. La silhouette resta immobile, quelques instants, puis disparut. A l'intérieur de la salle sur demande, Hermione jouait. Un flot de larmes courrait sur ses joues… La musique l'enivrait, l'emportait dans un tourbillons de souvenirs. Elle se sentait ensorcelée.

* * *

Voili voilou. Dîtes-moi ce que vs en pensez. Si vous avez des envies pour la suite, des con seils... Enfin tout ce qui vous passe par la tête! 


	9. Chapitre 9: Reprise des négociations

Bonjour à tous. Avant toute chose, je tiens à faire mes excuses à tous les lecteurs que j ai laissé en plan depuis presque 2 ans je crois... Je suis bien honteuse, vous pouvez me croire. J'espère que ce chapitre contribuera à me faire pardonner de vous.

Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je vous répondrai individuellement quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour moi. Je vous embrasse très très fort et je vous garantie que vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : reprise des négociations

Encore ce couloir, ce couloir interminable. Encore le blanc pur de la chevelure soyeuse de Candor. Toujours ce même cauchemar, toujours ce même souvenir… Il suivait l'enfant, mais n'avait qu'une envie : fuir ; fuir pour ne plus voir le corps mutilé de sa sœur, de Kalista. Le petit garçon s'arrêtait devant la porte massive, se laissait envahir par le désespoir, tombait, prostré… Puis le déclic, le grincement des gonds, les cris de son neveu. HERMIONE. Il sursauta. HERMIONE. Il se rua dans la pièce. Le corps inerte, souillé, n'était plus celui de Kalista. Les mains blafardes de l'enfant se mêlaient aux cheveux châtains et bouclés de la jeune Gryffondor. Les mains blafardes de l'enfant se tachaient de carmin. Et au fond de la pièce, ne quittant pas la scène des yeux : Remus, Remus et sa douleur muette. Remus, le visage décomposé, le teint blême, le regard éteint. Et sa voix brisée qui lui répétait qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, le croire… Il se débattait affolé, il se débattait contre cette voix, ces images qui envahissaient sa tête. Il avait envie de crier, de partir, de laisser là cette vision d'horreur. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce. Ses membres ne répondaient plus aux injonctions de son cerveau. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la gorge béante de la jeune fille, de la nappe fluide et carmin qui auréolait ses chairs d'albâtre. Une odeur enivrante de rose, d'escapade en forêt, de promenade à cheval à travers champs envahit l'air, son odeur à elle. Il se retourna. Elle se tenait sur le pas de porte, elle aussi nue, couverte de sang… Comme il l'avait retrouvé ce jour là… Elle éclata d'un rire dément -un rire qui lui donna une sueur froide- et se jeta sur le cadavre de la jeune fille.

« Kalista ! Non ! »

Il se leva sur son séant, ruisselant de sueur, le cœur au bord des lèvres, un goût de bile dans la bouche. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. Mais tout cela semblait si réel. Le corps ensanglanté de son élève était comme gravé sur sa rétine. Il sortit de son lit en titubant. Le corps de Kalista qui se fondait dans celui de son élève… Il se dirigea à tâtons jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage. Sortir cette image de sa tête. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il releva la tête et distingua dans le miroir une silhouette diaphane.

« Candor, que faîtes-vous debout. »

Le jeune garçon s'avança jusqu'à le toucher.

« Vous aussi… Vous aussi vous y avez rêvez… Vous aussi, vous l'avez vue… »

Sa voix fluette était entrecoupée de sanglots.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, je ne veux pas. Pas elle… Oncle Severus. Je vous en prie. Pas elle… »

« Candor, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Miss Granger doit être en train de dormir paisiblement à l'heure qu'il est. Maintenant, retournez vous coucher. »

« Promettez-moi que vous la protègerez, que vous reprendrez vos recherche avec elle. Cela fait un mois, un mois que vous ne lui adressez plus le moindre mot. Un mois qu'elle s'est enfuie de vos appartements. »

« Candor, je peux très bien mené mes recherches tout seul. Ne me faites vous donc pas confiance ? Doutez-vous de mes capacités ? »

« Mon oncle, je sais que vous avez besoin d'elle, je le sais au plus profond de moi. Je le sais, comme je sais que je pars. Je me sens partir… La douleur… Tous les jours… Je n'en peux plus… Cette fièvre, ce mal qui me ronge… Je suis à bout…À bout. »

Les sanglots redoublèrent.

« Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur. Tout le temps. Peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Peur qu'elle meurt. J'ai peur, tellement peur. Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Le petit corps était agité de spasmes. Severus s'accroupit face à son neveu et posa ses mains fines sur ses épaules.

« Calmez-vous Candor. Calmez-vous, vous vous faîtes du mal. »

« Promettez-moi que vous allez lui parler, que vous allez la laisser vous aider. Promettez-le moi… »

« Je vous le promet Candor. Maintenant calmez-vous.»

Severus prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le reconduit jusqu'à sa chambre. Candor continuait à pleurer doucement. Il le coucha dans son lit, le borda, embrassa le front moite et brûlant de fièvre.

« Mon oncle… »

« Chut, reposez-vous… »

« Pouvez-vous dormir avec moi, cette nuit ? S'il vous plait. »

Le maître des potions ne répondit pas, mais se coucha près de lui.

* * *

Harry dévisagea Hermione du coin de l'œil. Joues creuses, teint pâles, regard terne, cernes immenses. Il ne faisait pas de doute que la jeune fille filait un mauvais coton. Elle semblait lutter désespérément contre le sommeil. Ses paupières se fermaient à intervalles réguliers. Elle chipotait, repoussant d'un coup de fourchette les morceaux de bacon.

« Hermione, ça va ? »

Elle releva brusquement la tête.

« Bien sûr, Harry. Quelle question ! »

« Je te trouve fatiguée. »

« Ce n'est rien. Le stress des ASPIC, c'est tout. »

Cela ne servait à rien d'insister, il ne le savait que trop bien. Elle ne lui dirait rien. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Mac Gonagall. Ou mieux encore à Jack Lyce. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal semblait être très soucieux de tout ce qui concernait Hermione. Il les avait surpris plusieurs fois en train de discuter ensembles. De Remus, lui avait-elle précisé. Elle était toujours plus sereine, détendue, après leurs conversation. Harry se réjouissait pour son amie. Elle trouvait enfin un peu de réconfort, qui plus est auprès d'une personne qui semblait avoir très bien connu Remus. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'arrivée du courrier. Un grand duc se posa à côté de lui pour lui livrer la Gazette des sorciers. Il paya et ouvrit le journal.

_« MEURTRES EN SERIE_

_Depuis, l'assassinat de Fleur Delacour, en septembre, cinq autres jeunes femmes ont trouvé la mort dans des circonstances similaires. La dernière en date est Emilia Tallis, âgée de tout juste 19 ans. D'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête, la victime aurait été tuée à la sortie de son travail, vers 20h30. Son corps a été retrouvé chez elle. Après l'avoir égorgée et violée, le tueur l'a marquée du sceau de la marque des ténèbres. Est-ce le fait d'un sbire de Vous Savez Qui, ou celui d'un déséquilibré ? Personne ne peut le dire pour le moment. Le ministère de la Magie va mettre en ouvre des mesures préventives. Celles-ci seront publiées dans le prochain numéro de la Gazette. »_

Harry referma le quotidien et avala difficilement sa salive. Mieux valait éviter de parler de cela à Hermione pour le moment. Et puis la jeune fille était en sécurité à Poudlard. Aucun tueur en série de viendrait s'aventurer jusqu'ici, sous le nez de Dumbledore. Il se composa un sourire et se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

* * *

A 20h00 précises, Hermione frappa à la porte des appartements de Severus Rogue. Elle avait été surprise ce matin de recevoir une missive de l'acariâtre professeur de Potions lui demandant de passer le voir ce soir, avec toutes les notes sur la potion Hélion que lui avait léguées Remus. Il faut dire qu'il ne lui avait plus adressée la parole depuis ce fameux soir où il lui avait raconté l'histoire de Kalista et de Candor. Elle n'avait pas compris ce brusque changement d'humeur qui l'avait poussé à la renvoyer sans explication ; et encore moins son mutisme à son égard. Pas une parole, pas même une remarque désobligeante. Rien. Silence total. Ses copies étaient vierges de tout commentaire, si ce n'est le E d'Effort Exceptionnel qui ornait invariablement le coin supérieur droit de son parchemin. Elle s'était résignée avec le temps. Tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour elle. Au moins, elle n'avait plus à subir les sarcasmes acerbes de la chauve-souris des cachots. La dite chauve-souris se tenait maintenant devant elle et lui faisait signe d'entrer. Elle obtempéra et prit place dans le fauteuil que lui désignait le professeur. Celui-ci s'assit en face et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Miss Granger, je pense qu'il ne vous a pas échappé que l'état de santé de Candor s'était dégradé ces derniers temps. La malédiction progresse inexorablement et si nous n'agissons pas très vite, j'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille nous attendre au pire. Hier encore, mon neveu a fait une crise. Je pense que nous devrions mettre nos différents de côté pour le moment, afin de travailler à un remède efficace. Qu'en pensez vous ?»

Il avait dit cela en détachant toutes les syllabes distinctement et en la fixant dans les yeux. Hermione se tassa sous ce regard et sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle s'était un peu détournée de Candor depuis cette fameuse soirée ; et elle venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle ne l'avait pas aperçu une seule fois cette semaine dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ou dans la grande salle. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour son comportement égoïste. Elle avait abandonné le petit garçon alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Des larmes de honte lui chatouillèrent le nez. Elle les refoula, elle ne voulait pas que Rogue la voie pleurer. Une preuve de faiblesse devant lui et il ferait de sa vie un enfer.

« Alors, Miss Granger, j'attends toujours. »

Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et répondit clairement.

« Oui »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, mettons-nous à la tache dès ce soir. Mais avant tout chose, nous devons passer un contrat magique. »

« Un contrat magique ? »

« Oui. Pour sceller notre accord et officialiser notre collaboration. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Attendez-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il était déjà sorti. Il revint, accompagné du directeur dont les yeux bleus pétillaient plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Je me réjouis de votre décision Miss Granger. C'est ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux pour Candor. Veuillez-vous lever s'il vous plaît et donner votre main au Professeur Rogue ».

Elle s'exécuta, sans pouvoir réprimer un mouvement de surprise quand sa main entra en contact avec celle de l'enseignant. Cette dernière était chaude et douce ; ce qui était bien loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur leurs mains jointes et prononça une incantation. Un jet de lumière fusa. Une douleur cuisante et fugace, un cri de la part de la Gryffondor, une légère crispation chez le maître des cachots et tout fut terminé. Hermione retira prestement sa main et l'examina. Au milieu de celle-ci, était, comme marqué au fer rouge, le rune de l'alliance et de la concorde.

* * *

L'homme sourit en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Il lui caressa le visage tendrement, presque amoureusement, et se blottit contre elle. Une de ses mains glissa sous le traversin.

« Vois-tu Emma, ce que j'aime tant chez toi, c'est… »

Il se tut. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de l'objet. Elle se colla encore davantage à lui et l'embrassa.

« Dis-moi, chéri… »

Le contact de ce corps chaud et jeune, de la pointe dressée de ces petits seins fermes contre son torse commençait sérieusement à l'exciter. Il fallait y mettre un terme avant de commettre une bévue. Il se redressa brusquement et lui trancha net la gorge. Le couteau tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Ce que j'aime tant chez toi, Emma, c'est que tu es une victime consentante. »

Il repoussa la main qu'elle avait portée à son cou pour tenter de stopper le flot de sang qui s'épanchait et la pénétra sans ménagement. Bientôt il sentirait l'odeur écoeurante de chair brûlée quand il la marquerait du sceaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

Alors ai-je bien fait de reprendre cette fic ? Dois-je persévérer ? Quelles sont vos suppositions quant à la suite de l'histoire ?

Votre dévouée Eniluap.

Me pardonnerez vous un jour ?


End file.
